The blood moon bride
by myimagination2012
Summary: A wedding between the four world may change everything...Sebastian's getting married but the Bride's nature unknown. How will everyone react? What changes will come because of this?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-1 **

**Disclaimer:** Even though I wish to, I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Thanks so much to my Beta Ankita Kaul 3**

Sebastian was serving his master tea like every other morning, when he felt this intense tugging within him. His gasp caught Ciel's attention. "What is the matter, Sebastian?"

"Ma…master! It seems that I have to go," Sebastian replied, before running out of the room. Ciel frowned at his butler's strange behavior. He didn't think much of it at the time, but when at dinner time Tanaka served him food, he inquired about his Demon.

"Tanaka, Where is Sebastian?"

"Young Master, Mr. Sebastian said he had a very important errand to run and will be gone for the next 3 days. He left this letter for you," Tanaka replied, handing Ciel the letter.

Ciel didn't open it immediately. He finished his food and returned to his study. Flopping down on his chair, he opened Sebastian's letter.

_**"Young Master,**_

_**By the time you get this letter, I shall be gone. I need to tell you something very important. Read carefully! Every 100 years, a special wedding is held between the 4 worlds (Humans, Angels, Demons and Grim reapers). Two chosen members from these four worlds are thrown into a dark room, where they are wed, without having any knowledge of who their mate is. They then have to consummate their wedding there. After 3 days there, they are allowed to come out and it is then that they get to know who and what their new bride/groom is. **_

_**It seems that this time, I have been chosen from the demon world. I'll be back after 3 days, young master. With me, will be my new bride. I'm not sure who or what she will be, or if she'll be a treasure or liability. But we will have to live with her from now on. I hope you shall be prepared for that.**_

_**Your ever loyal Butler,**_

_**Sebastian Michaelis."**_

Ciel smirked reading Sebastian's letter. "I wonder how many things will change after this so called wedding. Hmm…Sebastian's bride, huh? Interesting," Ciel murmured to himself, excited for the upcoming days.

**A/N:** **Hey guys it's my new story. I'm really, really excited to write this. Hope you'll enjoy it too. Some reviews would be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2 **

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**A/N: I'm borrowing the names of Sebastian's siblings from another author, I hope she/he doesn't mind. ****Thanks so much to my Beta Ankita Kaul 3**

*******LEMON ALERT******

**(****Unless you're 17 or up, I suggest you do not read this. If you're below 14 and still reading, then I'm not responsible for your corruption)**

Sebastian looked around and found himself in the cloud with lots and lots of demons, grim reapers and angels, gathered around a certain chamber. Everyone was clearly excited about the wedding. He grimaced and prayed that his bride was not a certain redhead grim reaper. At the moment, who exactly he prayed to didn't really matter to him.

"Ahh... the demon groom is here," exclaimed one of the four main powerful demons. Lilith, his younger sister, Memnoch and Lucifer, his brothers were standing beside her, smiling goofily at their brother's situation.

"Finally he's getting married," Memnoch teased.

"And he doesn't even know his or her name," Lucifer added, smirking.

Sebastian or Mephistopheles growled at his siblings in annoyance, which just made them laugh some more. The bell rang, snapping their attention towards the sky.

A velvet like voice announced, "It's time."

Sebastian was pushed into the room by his siblings. He felt someone else push into the room with him. He turned and tried to look, but there was a special spell on this room, that kept it dark. They were not allowed to talk with each other either.

A voice asked, "Do you Mephistopheles, take Enigma, to love and to cherish, in darkness, in light, from heaven to the depths of hell, as your sacred mate?"

Sebastian looked around himself and sighed, "I do."

The voice asked again, "Do you Enigma, take Mephistopheles, to love and to cherish, in darkness, in light, from heaven to the depths of hell, as your sacred mate?"

It was then he heard the most beautiful voice answering, "I do."

He felt strange warmth filling his dark heart…an odd urge to hold the hand of the owner of this beautiful voice and pull her to him, to trap her in his embrace.

Two circles of fire came towards them. "Now put these rings on the fourth finger of your mate's left hand. They will turn into jewelry of your choice accordingly."

Sebastian took hold of one of the circles. He took the offered left hand in his own and stated, "With this ring I thee wed and claim," and pushed the ring in place. It glowed and first turned into his mark on her finger; then a ruby encrusted platinum ring appeared. He smiled in satisfaction—not his usual fake smile, but one of real pleasure.

Enigma took the other ring and stated in her angelic voice, "With this ring I thee wed and claim." And she pushed the ring into its designated place on his offered hand. A blood red septagram with some sort of spell written in it appeared on his ring finger, which he guessed was her mark. A strange thrill went through him at the thought of her marking him. He smirked slyly at that thought. An emerald encrusted platinum ring appeared on his finger moments later.

The voice announced with joy, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Sebastian heard his newly wedded wife giggle at the announcement. He smiled too. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her back against him, making her gasp. "You have a beautiful laugh," he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver against his body. Rubbing his nose along the side of her neck, he placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point. Enigma gasped at the sensation, and Sebastian tightened his hold on her.

Enigma placed her hand on his neck and leaned back against her new husband's hard, lean body. He sucked on her skin and then, as though unable to control himself, he gave her a bite.

"Me…mephisto…pheles!" Enigma moaned in ecstasy.

"My mate… my Enigma," he whispered, moments later. He dragged his hands up from her waist to her breasts and gave them a rough squeeze.

"Aahhh… more," she moaned.

Sebastian pulled back and turned her towards him. Enigma couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a rough but passionate, soul searing kiss. Sebastian placed one hand on her hair and the other on her thigh. Pulling her closer, he helped her wrap her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss.

He searched for the bed blindly, and when he finally found his destination, he fell on the bed with his new bride. In seconds, their clothes were torn off their bodies. The room now glowed softly with the light of the blood moon. Sebastian's gaze locked with fiery golden eyes, as he entered his wife's body, breaking through the barrier of her innocence. A silent cry fell from her lips, pain mixed with pleasure. He waited till his bride moved her hips to the rhythm of his tender thrusts; then he set an inhuman pace. Cries of ecstasy echoed through the room. The members of the four worlds waiting outside soon dispersed upon hearing the passionate sounds, indicating that the bride and groom hadn't killed each other… It had happened before.

**~BMB~**

For the next two days, the sounds of passionate lovemaking echoed around the wedding chamber. At last it was time to come out from the room. Sebastian knew that the day would involve some very important rituals; starting with learning 'who' his mate was and what world she belonged to. Enigma finally pulled away from where she was resting on her new husband's chest. "Why does your name seem so familiar?" she asked, getting dressed for the day.

"You may have heard it somewhere," Sebastian suggested, getting up from their wedding bed and starting to dress in his Butler uniform.

"Yeah…maybe," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ready to see me?" Sebastian teased.

"Are you?" she teased back, smiling.

"Come on then," Sebastian opened the entrance door and led his bride out of the room; neither of them looking at each other yet.

Outside, angels, demons and grim reapers were waiting to see the bride and groom's reaction towards each other. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian and his bride turned towards each other and both of them gasped.

Enigma was mesmerized by her husband. At first she was shocked that she was married to one of the four most powerful demons, but after that she was lost in desire. Her husband was a tall, lean and strong man. His black hair and crimson eyes on his pale face made him more mysteriously desirable. The look of desire in his eyes made her body tingle from the memories of the previous nights. Thinking about their insatiable passion, a deep blush rose on her cheeks.

Sebastian was taken aback by the beauty in front of him. His wife was tall, almost to his jaw, with a perfect hourglass figure. Her thigh-long golden blonde hair and fiery golden eyes complimented her pale skin. Her rose petal soft lips and blushing cheeks made his desire spike higher. He raked his eyes over her body. His gaze stopped at the luscious curves of her breasts, making him lick his lips unconsciously; a sudden urge to suck on them made his mouth water.

.

Booming laughter broke through their lustful trance. Sebastian looked at his brothers with narrow eyes threateningly.

"What?! Can you believe the irony! The most powerful Demon Mephistopheles is married to the Angel of Sins," they cackled like a fools.

"Even a bunch of hyenas would be better than you lot. I cannot believe that my siblings are nothing but a bunch of imbeciles," Sebastian hissed at his still laughing brothers.

"Hey! What did I do?" Lilith protested, before bursting into laughter along with her other brothers.

Sebastian grimaced and turned towards his newly wedded wife. "I apologize on behalf of my imbecile siblings," he said, placing a hand over his chest.

"A lifetime with them will be interesting," she commented with a smirk on her lips. Sebastian gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"I'm honored to have you as my mate," he said with a rare smile.

"I'm honored to have you as my mate," she replied with a shy smile.

Before they could once again get lost in their own world, the bell chimed, followed by the velvet voice making another announcement. "Now, if you both accept each other, then it's time for the blood bond ritual,"

**A/N:****I hope the wedding was as exciting for you as it was for me…. Reviews will be vastly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3 **

**DESCRIPTION:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Phantomhive manor**

**Ciel's study**

Ciel was in his usual seat behind his desk in his study. The three scattered brained servants standing in front of him, and trembling in fear.

"So young master," May-rin started "you wanted to speak with us about something?" terror was clear in her voice.

"Yes. I have some jobs to take care of for the three of you." Ciel stated in his usual polite bored tone.

Those three idiots started sparkling at that. Every job around the household was always handled by the butler, since these can't do anything without messing up. They hugged each other in utter relief and Finny exclaimed "So we didn't have to worry."

"YAY! WE'RE NOT GETTING FIRED!" Bard yelled happily.

"A job only for us to do. How exciting!" May-rin stated happily.

"Ho Ho Ho" Tanaka added.

Ciel sighed in annoyance "As you all know, Sebastian has gone on leave for three days. What you don't know is that, he went home to get married." He leaned forward and informed his servants.

"WHAT?! MARRIED?!" The servants shouted in shock.

"Hmm…and it's been two days already. Some time tomorrow, he'll be back…with his new bride. I want you lot to prepare for their welcome. Spare no expense. And if you need, call Lady Elizabeth for help. Make sure to decorate Sebastian's room and change his single bed to a king size one." He ordered.

Even though he never will admit, but inside his heart, he knew Sebastian was the only one he can call his family. He respected his butler as a father figure, even though his behavior doesn't let the butler know. Ciel was happy inside with the thought of getting a mother figure around the house now. But he kept his emotions bound tightly inside his heart and kept his fake stoic face on.

"Yes sir." The servants saluted the Earl and left the room running.

"I wonder what his wife might be. Hmmm…oh well, I'll find out soon enough." Ciel shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips and went back to do his paperwork.

Bride and Groom took their hands and with a knife made of holy silver cut on their ring fingers deeply. Enigma winced a little, making Sebastian concern for her. He felt out of sorts; he never experienced these human emotions before. Concern, affection, love, longing and desire are completely new to him. All he knew before was lust, possessiveness, hunger and smugness. All these new emotions were wracking havoc inside him.

He snapped out of his thoughts as something delicious smelling thing was brought under his nose. He looked down and noticed it was his bride's cut finger offered to him. He offered his own to her. They at the same time took their mate's bleeding fingers in their mouth and gave a rough suck.

Mouthwatering metallic liquid flowed down their throats making them moan in pleasure. Slowly and unwillingly, they took out their mate's fingers out of their mouths and intertwine their hands. Lights and electricity flowed between the hands and the wounds healed on their own. Enigma gave her husband a huge smile at that, making Sebastian's inside flatters in happiness.

"The ritual completes between you two. You have with your soul accepted each other as your soul mate. You may know spent your eternity as husband and wife." The voice announced.

Sebastian held out his hand and asked "Shall we, my lady?"

Enigma smiled and accepted his hand nodding. Her cheeks adorned in blush. 'Will she be like this all the time or will there be times when she'll be different? I'm guessing only time will tell, huh?' Sebastian thought curiously looking at his blushing bride.

**A/N:**** It definitely will be interesting. She's not all that shy and stuff all the time. You'll see in upcoming chapters. Reviews will get you the chapters sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-4 **

**DESCRIPTION:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

Rest of the day, Sebastian explained Enigma of his current contract with Ciel Phantomhive and his occupation as a butler. Enigma listened carefully; soaking up the knowledge of the people she was going to stay from now on.

"My lady, tell me about your job. I never met an angel of sin before you." Sebastian asked curiously tilting his head. They were on their way to the Phantomhive manor the next day.

"You didn't meet any because there's only one angel of sin and that's me. My job is almost like a Massacre angel. My job is to rectify and eliminate terrible sins and sinners from all four worlds. Even fallen angels are to be punished by me if they do some sin that might hurt a lot of innocent bystander." She explained calmly.

"Intriguing…My love, I hope you have enough patience, because we're about reach the manor. And from the looks of it, there might be a huge blunder about to happen in pink." Sebastian informed his bride, annoyance clear in his voice, even though there is a polite fake smile adorning his face. Enigma raised her eyebrows in wonderment at her husband's sudden change of attitude.

"Blunder in pink? I could not quite understand what you mean by the, Mephistopheles."

"Master's betroth Lady Elizabeth is here. I can hear her squeals from here. Whenever she comes to the manor, she decorates in pink. And Call me Sebastian in front of them, for they know me by that name." He explained to his bride.

Enigma chuckled "I'm sure, I can handle them…Sebastian."

"Good because we are here." He said before opening the door of the carriage.

Three servants and Tanaka was standing outside the manor to welcome their butler. As Sebastian stepped out of the carriage, they shouted in excited voice "Welcome back, Sebastian."

"Don't you three idiots have works to do? Finny, did you weed the garden today? May-rin, are the silvers washed and cleaned properly? Bard, did you finish preparing master's lunch?" Sebastian asked sternly.

Said servants trembled in fear as they didn't do any of the works around the manor. They were busy preparing for Sebastian's surprise welcome, which they can't tell the butler since it'll ruin the surprise.

"We…we…actually…what…hap…appened…actually…" they stammered like idiots.

"Stop your interrogation, Sebastian. They were doing fine." Ciel ordered coming out to greet his butler with Elizabeth.

"Yes, Mister Sebastian. Now forget about them. Where's your bride? I want to meet her. I'm sure she will be cuuuuuuttttttee!" Lizzie squealed at the word 'cute'. Both master and his butler winced at that.

Sebastian turned towards the carriage and held out his hand for Enigma to take it. Enigma was hearing everything from inside and laughing to herself. Composing herself enough, with a smile on her face she took his hand and stepped out of the carriage, holding onto the skirt on her gown. Everyone gaped at the bride who just came out. Well…mostly at her revealing gown. She was wearing a deep sweetheart neck lined gown. Thin pearl jeweled strings were her sleeves. The bodies of the dress was almost see-through which was decorated in pearls and tiny diamonds. Layered white satin cloth decorated the skirt with occasional pearls. Her golden mane was curled and front half was pulled up with a diamond tiara, making her look like a princess. Huge dangling ear rings decorated her ears. She was wearing elbow high white silk gloves with diamond bracelets wrapped around her wrists. Her wedding ring finished her look.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted with a calming but charming smile.

Ciel gathered his wits first and replied "Welcome to Phantomhive household. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive." He then said to the others "I forgot to tell you all that, Lady Michaelis is a princess of a far way land by birth." He didn't want to answer about all the jewels of the new bride and offend her any way.

Enigma chuckled "It's an honor to meet you all."

"We can do rest of the introduction inside." Ciel said sternly, stopping everyone from bother the new member of their household.

As everyone situated in the parlor, the questioning started. "What's your name, miss? Master said he didn't know." asked a curious May-rin.

"My name is Enigma…Enigma Arielle Michaelis. You must be the maid, May-rin?" Enigma asked with a smile. May-rin nodded excitedly. "And you must be the Gardener, Finnian and the cook, Bardroy?" They boys grinned at that. "And you gentleman must be Tanaka." In reply she got a 'Ho ho ho!' "Nice to meet you all."

"Let me introduce myself now. I'm Lady Elizabeth Medford **(A/N: I don't remember her full name or the right spelling)**, Ciel's betroth." Lizzie announced proudly.

"A pleasure, my lady." Enigma gave her a charming smile.

"And I must say your dress in so cute!" she exclaimed "But a little scandalous." She whispered the last part blushing red.

"Lady Elizabeth, I'm much, much older than you and also newly wedded. Of course, I am supposed to wear seductive cloths to keep my husband's attention, don't I?" she smirked at the pre-teen girl. Said girl and her betroth blushed red.

"That's enough of those…scandalous talks. Let's have some tea." Ciel interrupted before the topic can go any further. May-rin already nose bleeding like the pervert that she was.

Lizzie giggled nervously. "Uh…tell me how you met Mister Sebastian? Is this a love marriage?" she asked changing the subject.

"Um…actually I never met him before our wedding." Enigma giggled shyly.

"Tea, young master." Sebastian interrupted the conversation.

"Hmm…" Ciel replied loudly for everyone "Make up some story to tell everyone." He added in low voice only for Sebastian's ear.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian looked at his bride who was giving him pleading looks, making him chuckle. "Your tea, my lady." He said handing the cup to Elizabeth and then his wife.

"Mister Sebastian, I was just asking Lady Enigma about your wedding. She said she never met you before your wedding that means you were not betrothed? Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"That's true, Lady Elizabeth. Before I started working for young master, I once saved a man from getting killed. Later I found out that he was king of a far away land, who had come to London to visit. He asked me what I wanted in return. When I replied that I didn't need something, he said He like me and wanted me as his son and he left. A few days ago, I received his letter, asking me to go meet him outside of London. There he informed us that I'll be marrying Princess Enigma. At first I wanted to say no but after a first glance, I agreed happily." He finished his fake story with a closed eye smile.

Enigma and Ciel exchanged a secrete smile but composed their faces fast before anyone could see.

"Aww…what a mysterious and interesting story!" Lizzie and May-rin squealed in delight.

**A/N:**** Remember to leave some review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER-5**

**DESCRIPTION:** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. No matter how much I wish _**

During lunch by Ciel was sitting as usual at the head. In his right was Elizabeth and to his left was Enigma. Sebastian as usual serving his master like the loyal butler that he was and the servants were standing in a corner with Tanaka beside them drinking his tea. "Everything is done here. When are you going home?" Ciel asked his betroth, trying not to sound rude.

"But Ciel!" Elizabeth started in her high pitch tone "A new bride has come to this household today. Don't you think we should have a ball in her honor? It'll be so much fun." She bounces on her chair.

"Lady Elizabeth, if I may cut in?" Enigma asks permission politely.

"Yes of course and call me Lizzie."

"I had to do a really long journey, so I'm quite exhausted. If you really want to have a ball at my honor, can we have that a week later when I'm well rested? And since I'm new here and really don't want to get mixed with the novelty much, I would prefer to have a small ball with only household members if you don't mind." She suggested.

Actually she was politely telling Lizzie not to get ahead of herself making Ciel smile a little. Finally there was someone who can say 'No' to his hyper betroth; since he clearly can't.

"Oh…uh…Okay I guess." Lizzie sounded confused. She thought Princesses loves dance balls.

Sebastian leaned down to serve Enigma more wine and whispered with a proud smile "My, My! You really sounded like a princess there."

"I'm the royalty, aren't I?" Enigma teased back.

"You certainly are." He replied with his closed eye smile as he straitens.

Later that night, Ciel was in his study finishing some paper work when Sebastian knocked on his door. "Come in!" Ciel replied absent mindedly.

"Young master? You have latter from the queen." Sebastian informed placing the silver platter in front of him.

"Why are you still here? I thought you would want to be with Lady Enigma." Ciel asked in amused tone. He knows no matter what, Sebastian's duty towards Ciel always comes first.

"Master? The letter?" Sebastian said raising his eye brow.

Ciel huffed at his failed attempt and grumbled under his breath as he proceed opened the letter. He read the letter with a displeased frown on his face.

"Young master, what does it say?" Sebastian asked curious about his master's scowled face.

"It says, there have been some murders of some prostitutes. Her majesty wants me to investigate that and eliminate the murderer. He's causing terror in people's minds."

"What do you want to do, master?"

"We're going to London to this case. Ask Lady Enigma to come with us. I do not want her to be with those three idiots. By the way, you have not tell me from which world does she belong from?"

"Lady Enigma is an angel, my lord; Angel of sins to be precise."

"How ironic! An angel got married to a demon, eh?" Ciel taunted.

"Trust me, my lord. It was quite a shock." Sebastian smirked at the thought.

After tucking Ciel in for the night and making one last check around the perimeters, Sebastian entered his new room his master had assigned him. Enigma was looking up at the sky through the window and basking at the glowing moon.

Sebastian stood there watching his wife. He knew even though they seemed to get along well now, but there will be a time when their true nature will force them to fight.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Enigma asked without turning around.

"Master has a new case and we have to go to London for that. He wishes for you to join us tomorrow morning." He informed stepping closer.

"He seemed like a good kid. A little overshadowed by darkness that forced him to grow up early but deep down he still is a child after all."

"You figured all these things in the first meeting?" Sebastian asked curiously, standing beside her to look at her face. Her face was calm as she looked up at the moon.

"Hmm…" she sighed, leaning back into her husband's chest and closed her eyes "Make love to me." She whispered.

"With immense pleasure, my lady." With that Sebastian swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed like a bride that she is.

Next morning, in front of the Phantomhive town house their carriage stopped. Sebastian helped his master and Enigma stepping out of the carriage.

"I hate this," Ciel started as he walked ahead "Too many people in London."

Sebastian opened the door of the house and said "There is no hope, I guess my lord. It's tradition for nobility to migrate on to the town from country every season."

"The season, eh?" Ciel scoffed "What a waste of time if you ask me."

"Getting away from the manor could be a nice change of pace, my lord." Enigma suggested with a smile.

"True. A break from those four at least." Sebastian added "We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Ciel agreed.

Sebastian smiled politely at him and opened the door of the parlor. All three of them were quite shocked at the state of the room. It looked like a storm has gone through this room.

"Ughhhh…Goodness sake! Where do they keep tea in this house?" exclaimed a woman in red dress and hat from under the book selves.

"I can't find it either." replied a Chinese man from the floor where he seemed to search for something in a vase.

Sebastian and Ciel sweat dropped in annoyance. Enigma didn't know how to react in this situation.

"Don't be silly! Of course it's not in that." The woman in red says getting out from under the selves.

"MADAM RED! LAU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ciel yelled out.

"Oh Ciel! You are early, dear." said Madam red with a pleased smile.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean…" Lau trailed off.

"…the queen's gourd dog has a new scent to follow." finished Madam Red.

"Please let me make some tea while you all relax." said Sebastian, taking them all in the drowning room.

They all took their seat when Madam Red said "Oh! Take Grell with you to help."

"Certainly." Sebastian bowed politely and left the room with Grell.

"Madam Red! Lau! Meet former princess, Lady Enigma Arielle Michaelis. She's Sebastian's wife. They got married 4 days ago. Lady Enigma, this is my aunt Angelina Durless, otherwise known as Madam Red. And he is Lau, head of Chinese mobster and business man. He works as my informant." Ciel introduced in his usual bored tone.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Enigma greeted back in an overly sweet tone.

"Oh My! A princess as a bride! How come a butler got to marry you?" Madam Red asked laughing cheerily but then she gasped "is it some scandalous affair? A taboo?" excitement filled her voice.

"Nothing of that sort, my lady." Sebastian answered as he entered the room with tea and snacks. He then proceeded to serve everyone and tell them their fake story.

"Oh my! I never would have guessed." commented Lau stroking Ranmao's hair, who was sitting on his lap now.

"Now, back to the case you're working, my lord?" Enigma changed the subject, not wanting to lie anymore than necessary.

"It seems like, he struck again. Another prostitute was gruesomely murdered. These killings are far from normal." Ciel explained after taking a sip from his cup.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nicoles. It seems like he has a special type of blade, he used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." added Sebastian.

"His unique style of murder got him the name form the press." Ciel said frowning.

"Jack the ripper." stated Enigma in an eerie tone.

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau commented.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into the town to look into the situation myself." Ciel explained in his usual monotonous tone.

A sly shrewd smile spread through Lau's face "But are you sure, you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" he asked taunting.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked arrogantly.

Lau got up from his seat and went behind Ciel "The sight of the dismembered body must be horrific. And one can only imagine how this much gore and blood is enough to drive someone mad. Are you prepared to witness such a thing? You are just a young boy after all." he asked placing his hands on Ciel's cheeks.

"I'm the head of the Phantomhive, in the service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel replied with narrow eyes.

"You are right. So sorry." Lau smiled.

"Shall we go and see the crime scene then?" offered Enigma with a smile.

"That sounds interesting! Let's go then!" With that Madam Red snatched Ciel from his chair and started towards the door.

"I'm coming along." stated Lau.

**A/N: ****Next Coming Undertaker….heheheheh…. Remember to leave some review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER-5**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.

**~ At the crime scene ~**

An alley in London; crowded with curious people and Scotland Yard. A young officer standing there and reading the report of the incident that has happened there. Suddenly he noticed three people coming to the restricted area. A young boy (from whose clothing it's quite clear he was of nobility), a Lady and in dark butler uniform clad guy.

"Sorry, my boy. I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home?" The young Officer said affectionately before concentrating on the report again.

"I'm here to see the body." Lord Phantomhive stated frostily.

"THE BODY" Officer yelled out incredulous "Truly you're kidding me!"

"I can assure you, officer. He is not." Enigma said with a polite smile on her face.

The inspector opened his mouth to say something, when someone called his name warningly, "Abberline."

When they looked behind the Inspector, (whose name was Abberline) they saw a guy coming towards them. 

"Hello, Sir Randall," Ciel greeted him in his usual bored tone.

Sir Randall looked at Ciel. "Well if it isn't Lord Phantomhive? What are you doing here?" he asked tauntingly.

"Do you know this kid, sir?" asked a curious Abberline.

"I'm here to help with the investigation, Sir Randall. You know who sent me, of course." answered Ciel with a smirk, holding up the letter from the Queen.

Sir Randall frowned, and said "We Scotland Yard are plenty capable of solving this case. We don't need you here."

Enigma snatched the papers from Abberline's hand and read them "It seems they didn't found any major clues yet." She said to Ciel.

"Splendid. Shall we go, Sebastian?" Ciel said before turning around and heading towards the carriage.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered following behind him.

"Now what, dear?" asked Madam Red.

Enigma glared at her through the corner of her eyes when she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked down and saw it was Sebastian who just shook his head slightly. Enigma grimaced and huffed. She never had anyone before to hold her back from doing something.

Ciel sighed from front "Now we'll go to see someone more…useful."

"My Lord, surely you can't mean . . . ?"asked Lau, sounding shaken.

"Yes, Indeed." replied Ciel gravely.

**~BMB~**

They walked to a rundown-looking shop with a sign above it that said **"Undertaker." **They were about to go inside when Enigma looked up at one of the roofs and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Um...hey guys. I just remembered I have some work to do. Would it be alright if I meet you at home tonight?"She asked in a way that seemed more like informing then asking.

Ciel saw Madam Red was going to protest, so he cut her off and nodded "Be safe." before turning around and entering the shop with Lau, Madam Red and Grell. Sebastian stayed behind and didn't say anything until others were inside.

"Where are you going? Will you be alright?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Don't worry about me. I just have some side work to do. See you at home." Enigma placed a chaste kiss on his lips and turned the other way. Within seconds, she wasn't there anymore. Sebastian sighed with a frown and went inside the shop.

After walking for a while, Enigma entered into an alley. She looked around and took a deep breath. Her back muscles stretched and gapped to let her wings out. Two huge white wings got out of her back and she stretched them. A few feathers fell down on the ground.

Enigma pulled one of her wings in front of her and noticed her wings had a black in them. Every feather at the end of her wings was black. She understood it the reason. She had been intimated with her husband, a demon. It was bound to happen. She pushed that thought in the back of her mind and flew up the sky searching for her target.

After looking around for a few seconds, she found him on top of a roof in his stone form. She flew down on the roof top and tucked her wings in. "Hello Athena, Theodor." She greeted with a raised eyebrow, clearly asking their reason to be in her territory.

She touched the stone statues and helped them into transforming in their human form. They were gargoyles. They don't stay in their human form during day light. Only Enigma had the power to transform them in their human form during day time.

"Lady Enigma, please accept our greetings." Athena and Theodor greeted bowing and curtseying. "We have information." They added.

"What is it?" 

"Lord Dickens will be at an auction tomorrow evening. Human child auction. He has killed the previous ones he bought." Theodor answered.

"Where will this auction be held?" Enigma asked tilting her head.

"Viscount Druitt's manor. He's the one who runs this whole business, My lady." Inform or rather complained Athena.

"I think it's high time, I teach him a lesson. To both of them. Their quota of sin has been filled by them and it's overflowing." Enigma growled.

"We agree with you, Lady Enigma." The Gargoyles answered. "Um…lady Enigma?...are…you um…I mean…what I want to ask is…um…" Theodor hesitated.

"You want to know how my demon husband is treating me, aren't you?" Enigma asked smirking.

"YES!" shouted out his answer "I hope he didn't try to hurt you or torture you. I kill him if he tries anything else. I hope he didn't touch you inappropriately." Theodor exclaimed nodding his head to himself.

"Look Theodor, I know you're like a brother to me but that doesn't mean you forget to have your trust in me. As for Mephistopheles, he treats me with care and affection. He doesn't torture me of any kind." Enigma answered in an warning tone. "I'll be leaving now. See you around and be careful." With that she flew up in the sky.

"You're such an idiot." hissed Athena at Theodor, after hitting him behind his head and taking her perching position.

**~BMB~**

By the time Enigma arrived the Phantomhive town house, it was late afternoon. Entering the foyer, she searched for her husband and found him upstairs with Ciel. As she stepped closer to the room, she saw Madam Red had her ear against the door and scandalous noises were coming from there. Enigma frowned and silently crept closer.

"Ahhhh…..Seba…Sebastian…it hurts…" They heard Ciel moan. Enigma tilted her head in confusion.

"Now now master, stay still and the pain will pass." They heard Sebastian say calmly.

"Oh! so scandalous." Madam Red whispered to Enigma, who just raised her eyebrow and gave her a slight smile.

"It's so tight…it won't fit…" Ciel moaned or whined again. "Ahhh….ughhh…ohhh…Sebastian…."

"Just hold on for a little while, young master." Sebastian said in scolding tone.

Enigma huffed at the thought of her husband getting intimate with someone else made her feel strange inside. She didn't like this feeling. It was the first time she felt like this. Human does stupid things when they feel this particular emotion. Jealousy. She frowned and pouted a little and pushed the door open roughly.

"Um…huh? Is that what you were doing?" Madam Red asked in confusion watching the lord and his butler. Sebastian, who was tightening Ciel's corset gave her a polite smile and looked at his wife who was giving him confused looks.

"Why is Ciel wearing a Corset?" his wife asked wearily.

"We have a murder suspect and we are going to his party in disguise." Sebastian answered her with an affectionate smile.

"Can you…get out now? So I can finish dressing." A blushing Ciel spit out.

"Let me do that. Sebastian, you're squeezing his organs out." Said Enigma in a scolding tone before taking over "Go change into your attire." She said directed towards her husband. Sebastian bowed and left the room with Madam Red.

"You alright there, little one?" Asked Enigma, loosening Ciel's corset a little so he can breathe easily. Ciel nodded stiffly. He was thoroughly embarrassed but grateful when the new member of his house didn't say things like 'cute' 'girly' or anything. Enigma dressed him into his pink dress silently and occasionally giving him affectionate smiles. He relaxed a little after that.

"Will you…um…do you want to come along?" Ciel asked hesitantly like a child.

"Well, you all are going to Viscount Druitt's party, aren't you?" at Ciel's nod she continued "I'll be there too. Not in disguise like you of course. I have work there."

Ciel nodded at her "See you after the party then?" Enigma nodded with a smile.

Ciel turned and went to leave when he was stopped by Enigma "One thing always remember, Ciel, sometimes truth is in our front yard, when we are searching for them all over the world. Okay?"

Ciel gave her a confused look "I'll keep that in mind." And left the room.

**~BMB~**

After he finished changing into his disguise for the evening AKA his teacher uniform, Sebastian decided to search for his bride. He knocked and entered their new room where Enigma was preparing for her evening. Enigma gave him a smile which he unconsciously returned. "You are not coming with us?" he asked softly, brushing away a strand of hair from her face. Enigma shook her head negative and placed a kiss on his hand.

"Even if we were breed to hate each other, why can't I feel anything resembling to hate for you? Not even in that dark cabin when we first met?" Enigma stated out loud her confused thoughts.

"They say they forced us into this arranged mating but for some reason I feel like we were meant to be together." Sebastian smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. Pulling away slightly, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I have to go now. Be careful in your mission. Call me if you need me." He placed another kiss on her lips before leaving the room.

Enigma stood there frozen with her fingers touching her lips, as she stared at the door longingly. She smiled "Why do I feel so safe with you, Mephistopheles? Why does my body, soul and heart aches for you? What spell have you cast on me? You make me feel like those teenage human children." She chuckled to herself and continued getting ready for the evening.

**A/N: **** So, Sebastian and Enigma's relation is progressing in a medium speed. Hope they'll fall in love soon but not too soon. :) Remember to leave some review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER-7**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine and I know that; you don't have to tell me.**

**Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.

**There is some stuff in here can trigger bad memories for some people. So if it's a trigger DON'T bother to read. And if you still read and decide to give a negative review I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE. AND that my darlings is a promise (_)**

**~BMB~**

Enigma entered the secret room, where the child bidding ceremony was being held. She looked around and found her target that was standing in front of the stage. The stage had a cage on it and a familiar looking child was inside it, with his eyes and hands bound. Enigma frowned "Ciel?!"

She heard Viscount Druitt say, "This is a hard to get item. Her eyes are bright and beautiful color of sea, yet with deep contrasting color of the forest. The starting bid is 1000 pounds. So who wish to make a bid?" he asked playfully.

"Scumbag!" Enigma snarled silently. For some reason unknown, she feels quite affectionate for her husband's master. The little boy makes her want to protect him.

A girl on the stage, maybe Viscount's assistant removed the cloth from Ciel's eyes. Enigma saw him blinking to adjust with the lights. Ciel opened both of his eyes and whispered "Sebastian, I'm here. Get me." And the lights went out. She used this opportunity and darted to her target who was along with others panicking. She got her sword out and slashed his throat in a blink.

The lights came up as she saw her groom has knocked out everyone else in the room. "Really now? Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You thought if I'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?"

"As long as I have this contract with you, you will come no matter wherever you are, correct?" Ciel stated arrogantly.

"Well, of course. I will follow you wherever you go…until the very end." Sebastian replied freeing his master from the bindings and the cage.

"If you two are done bickering, can we go? The police must be on their way." Enigma interrupted.

Ciel startled seeing Enigma in the room with them. He didn't notice her before that she was with them too. Her dress was drenched with blood, so was the sword she held in her hand. In front of her was a chubby man's headless dead body.

"Uh…that is a good idea. We should not dwell in this place. Oh and Sebastian? Don't ever lie to me. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord…I mean to say my lady." Sebastian smiled and carried his young master in his arm.

Ciel huffed "Anyhow, the Jack the ripper case has been solved." He stated firmly. Sebastian and Enigma shared a silent glance at each other, because they both knew the case was anything but solved. Sebastian and Enigma gets out of the room by jumping out of the window to the roof top.

**~BMB~**

At their bedroom late that night Enigma stood in front of window thinking about Ciel's reaction when he finally will realize that the killer is still out. Sebastian entered the room after tucking his master in and finishing all the other random works he had left.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked removing his tail coat.

Enigma turned towards her husband "His heart will be broken soon, won't it?" she asked softly.

Sebastian folded his waist coat and placed the tail coat and waist coat inside his closet. "He will be but what can we do? Human does stuff without thinking about the consequences of their actions. As you saw, so shall you reap. So Madam Red will have to do so too. Yes master will be hurt…a lot." Sebastian said as a strange kind of affection shadowed his heart. He didn't know when but some time along his little master has gathered a small place in his heart.

"You do care about him more than food." Enigma whispered as she stepped closer to her husband.

"I don't know what are you talking about, my wife." Sebastian stated frowning.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you don't." she chuckled as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She untucked the rest of the shirt from his slack. The shirt fell on the floor as Enigma started placing soft kisses on Sebastian's toned chest. Dragging her tongue along his nipples, she bit on them lightly, making him purr.

"I don't know about my master but I do care about you." Sebastian whispered in his wife's ear before placing a wet kiss under her ear.

"I care about you too. I need you, Mephistopheles." Enigma whispered as she unbuttoned his slacks.

"As my lady wants." Sebastian runs his hands over her body and loosens the ties behind her dress. The dress fells off of her body like feather as Sebastian pushed her lightly on their bed.

He hovers over her and he kissed her, pressing his body down into hers. Enigma pulls him closer. Her one hand on his back and the other tangled in his hairs. The kiss was not rough. It was soft…and tender. Sebastian runs his hands over her naked body and massaged her breasts softly. Enigma moans her pleasure into his mouth.

Planting her legs on the mattress, Enigma raised her hip and rubbed her wet core against Sebastian's length "Aaaaahhhh" they moaned at the sensation.

"You ready, my love?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed his cock against her clit, making her shiver.

"Yes…please Mephistopheles…I need you" Enigma whimpered.

"As my lady wants." With this Sebastian thrusts inside her core. He starts with slow thrusts but with time the thrusts became harder, faster and deeper.

"Ohhh…maphisto…pheles…so big….more." she moaned out. Sebastian happily provides with hard and fast thrusts. Trying to keep their sound minimum, Enigma buried her face on his shoulder and bit down hard. A slight change of his hip and within minutes they both are coming apart.

Sebastian rested his head on her chest as Enigma caresses his black hair affectionately. He rubs his cheek against her breasts and felt them getting harder. Enigma chuckled as she watched her husband pull back a little to suck on her nipples. They rest of the night they spent making love and sometime fucking each other wildly.

**~BMB~**

Next morning, everyone was having breakfast when Lau said, producing the morning paper and placing it in front of Ciel "Oh, you might want to see this, my lord" For some mysterious reason, he was still in the manor.

Ciel glanced at it uninterestedly and his eyes widened. "What?!" he exclaimed angrily, standing abruptly.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Enigma asked, alarmed by his sudden outburst, although she had a feeling that she knows the reason.

"It seems another prostitute was murdered, my lady" said Lau when Ciel remained silent.

"I guess the Viscount wasn't the murderer . . . ." Ciel pounded his fists on the table and said through gritted teeth angrily.

"Don't worry little one. You'll find the real murderer. He can't escape you for too long, I'm sure." Enigma tried to calm the raging Earl down.

Ciel snapped out of his angry daze. "Sebastian, get the suspect list!" he said.

"Your humble servant understands, my lord." Sebastian replied before leaving the room.

Then, Ciel looked at Enigma with a curious gaze "Lady Enigma, do you know anything that could help?" For some reason he felt like the new member of his manor knows more than she's showing.

"I could try to analysis the killer's personality for you. That might help." Enigma replied with a mysterious smile which told Ciel that his doubt was true. Enigma did know more about this killer.

He handed her the newspaper and said, "Get to work then" Enigma nodded in answer.

(A few hours later in Ciel's office)

"Sebastian? Why do I feel like your bride knows more than she's letting on?" Ciel asked frowning.

Sebastian placed a cup of tea in front of his master and replied with a sly smile "Of course she knows, my lord. After all she's the angel of sin. If she doesn't know, then who will?"

"Bloody Hell! I forgot about it!" Ciel exclaimed "Of course she knows!"

"So you finally figured that out?" Asked Enigma entering Ciel's office with a smile.

"I order you to tell me who is it?" Ciel snapped.

"First of all, I'm older than you so you'll treat me with respect. I know your parents taught you that." Enigma said sternly.

Ciel blushed a little and mumbled a soft "My apologies."

"Secondly, if you're given this job, that means, you're supposed to do this job. I can help you with hints but it's prohibited for me or any other supernatural being to tell you outright who the killer is. You understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Ciel mumbled.

"Now, do you want to know about my analysis, Ciel?" Enigma asked taking a seat in front of Ciel's desk. Ciel nodded after taking his seat again. HE took a sip from his cup and gestured for Enigma to start.

"You'll find it very interesting in these personality characteristics of the killers." Said Enigma with a smirk.

"Wait, **killers**? You mean more than one?" asked Ciel leaning forward curiously.

"Indeed: **killers**," she said, nodding "Two, to be exact. One of them has a sick and twisted love of seeing people covered in blood. All of the crime scenes were absolutely gory in the extreme, suggesting that this person wanted to make infamous. Also, since the women all had additional cuts and lacerations on them aside from the incisions used to remove their uteruses, this person may have a blood fetish; blood was all over every single crime scene, coating nearly everything in sight." Enigma paused for the information to sink in "The other killer, however, is very secretive and at the same time, the surgical cuts were precise and without hesitation, indicating that there may be a personal reason behind committing these murders. Conclusion…this killer is a woman. Women tend to take things a lot more personally than men do, and we are a lot more sophisticated when it comes to exacting revenge. I hope that's clue enough for you to find the truth, Little Earl."

Ciel gave Enigma a half-smile "This is helpful. So now we know that this second killer is a female doctor with a dramatic helper…the first killer. Since there's not much female physician…this should be easy." He stated, almost sounding like he was talking to himself. Enigma and Sebastian exchanged a glance. They both knew it was only a matter of time when Ciel would figure out the real killer's identity.

**A/N: **** Sorry for the late update. :) I hope you liked Enigma's verbal lashing to our favorite brat. **

**Anyway, I took the characteristics of the killers from vampireXgirl13X's story "Et Eques Reginae". That credit goes to her/him. I didn't know how to express otherwise since I got the analysis idea from her/his story.**

**vampireXgirl13X - I didn't mean to offend in anyway. **

**Remember to leave some review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine and I know that; you don't have to tell me.**

***Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.*

**~BMB~**

**{****We all know what happened during Madam Red's revelation. So, I'm skipping it****.}  
**

**Late night at the Phantomhive town house**

Enigma knew what went happened to Jack the ripper duo. She sat in the living room waiting for the little Earl and her husband's return. The rain was worse now. You can see anything beyond a few yards. A familiar noise caught her Attention, making her sit straight. As she saw Sebastian entering the house with his soaked master, she stood from her seat. It was an unusual view. Usually Sebastian would carry Ciel back home, no matter wherever they went for mission but this time Ciel was walking in front of him.

The Earl's shoulders were shagged a little. It won't be noticeable to outsiders but to Enigma, she saw it clearly. Ciel was trembling ever so slightly but held on to his tear strongly by not letting them out. He stumbled a bit. As Sebastian tried to help him, he slapped his hand away with a curt "I'm fine."

Enigma stepped close to the pair and called softly "Ciel, my child! Come!"

Sebastian was sure that his angel wife was going to get scolded but to his amazement, Ciel nodded silently and went to her. Enigma crouched down a bit as Ciel came closer to her and picked him up in her arms as a mother would do to her crying child.

"I'll tuck him in tonight." She let her husband know before carrying the boy to his room. Sebastian stood at the bottom of the stairs for a while before going to change his tattered clothes.

.

.

Enigma took Ciel straight to his bathroom where she had kept hot bath ready for the boy. She stripped him silently. If it was any other time, Ciel would have blushed and protested but tonight he was just too numb. Enigma placed Ciel inside the tub and started giving him bath. She hurried since the Earl had asthma and she didn't want him to have attack because of cold.

Dressing him for bed and after drying his hair nicely, Enigma laid the boy down and taking a sit beside his head, she took his head on her lap. Slowly caressing his hair, she started humming soft lullaby. Ciel was sure he won't get any sleep tonight but Enigma's affectionate caress and lullaby chased his stress away; even if it's only for the night. His eyes became heavy as he fell deep asleep. Enigma's lullaby echoing through his head as peaceful dream took over.

**~BMB~ {****We all know what happened during Madam Red's funeral and afterwards at the cemetery too. So, I'm skipping it as well****.}**

Everyone returned to Phantomhive estate. Whole ride home was filled with silence and gloom. Ciel didn't say anything to anyone, just headed straight to his study. Standing in front of the staircase Sebastian watched his master with black expression. "He's gonna need a bath." He said to himself.

"I'll give him a bath. You go handle dinner. Make chocolate lava cake for dessert." Enigma said softly from behind him.

"You'll handle it?" Sebastian asked uneasily. Since the day he became Ciel's butler, he never let anyone else perform Ciel's immediate duties. His wife patted on his shoulder and nodded in assurance. With a deep sigh he heads to prepare dinner.

.

.

.

A knock on the door startled Ciel out of his visit to the memory lane. "Come in!" He said frowning.

He was expecting his butler but instead Enigma came inside."Your work here done yet?" She asked with an affectionate smile.

"Yeah…just waiting for Sebastian to give me a bath and change." He shrugged.

"He's preparing dinner. I'll give you a bath today. Come." Enigma stretched her hand for Ciel to take.

"B-but-but YOU'RE A LADY!" His eyes wide in panic.

"Thank you for noticing, kind sir. Now come with me."

"BUT?!"

"Ciel, you're like a baby to me. You don't need to be ashamed. Come on." Enigma encouraged softly.

Ciel exhaled in defeat and taking Enigma's hand with his head bow down, he followed her to his room's bathroom. The tub was filled with warm water and soapy bubbles. Stripping Ciel of his mourning cloths, Enigma helped him into the tub. Little Earl was red in embarrassment. Enigma kept her face blank to make the child in front of her relax which he started doing as the warm water began soothing his tense muscles.

With soft sponge, Enigma started washing the child. Ciel tensed instantly as soon as Enigma's hand touched his brand on his lower back. Even though she could've asked about it, she didn't, which relaxed Ciel as she continued washing him while humming a tune.

"Here clean your privates. I'll do the shampoo." She said handing him the washing sponge. Ciel blushed red when he did as instructed. Enigma noticed his blushing face and frowned "Ciel? What's you exact age?"

"A few days to Thirteen." He mumbled.

"Hmm…did that husband of mine give you 'the birds and bees' talk?" Enigma asked as she started shampooing his hair.

"Ummm…by that if you mean…'the where babies come from' topic…then he tried once but I ordered him to not talk about this topic again." Ciel was red from head to toe "But…I know that basics…from Madam Red and Lau's crude jokes and topics of discussion." He mumbled.

"Oh by!" Enigma sighed. "You'll talk to Sebastian on this topic and…No avoiding it. Understood?" Enigma said sternly. Ciel nodded, grumbling about 'not being fair'. Enigma chuckled "Ciel, my boy, you're growing up. There's going to be changes in your body and you'll feel confusing urges. You need to know about it and the solution to how to handle them, Okay. Now up you go." Ciel didn't notice that his bathing was over, he was busy blushing.

Enigma wrapped a towel on his waist and started drying his hair. Drying him nicely, she got him into his underpants first, and then escorted him to his room. She helped him into his night shirt and rob.

"Dinner must be ready." Enigma said taking Ciel's hand in hers and led him to the dining room.

.

.

.

Sebastian was just getting ready to call his master and wife for dinner when Ciel and Enigma entered the dining room. "The dinner's ready master." Sebastian stated with his closed eyed smile as he helped Ciel into his chair. Ciel nodded. His face was stilled with embarrassment.

Sebastian tilted his head curiously as he noticed that the little Earl wasn't meeting anyone's eye. Sebastian frowned, puzzled by his master's odd reaction. _'He was suppose to look gloomy cause his aunt died; Not embarrassed. What happened in the bath?_'

The butler shook his head and helped his wife in the chair. "Sebastian, Ciel needs to get the birds and the bees talk. Make sure he gets that tonight, Okay." Enigma said nonchalantly as if she was talking about weather. Sebastian smirked, finally understanding the reason of his master's embarrassment. Keeping himself from laughing, he just nodded at his wife.

**Later in Mr. &amp; Mrs. Michaelis's bedroom:**

Sebastian entered his room with an amused smirk. His wife took one look at his expression and chuckled to herself "Please tell me you only told him the scientific version and not the perverted one…" She pleaded.

That statement made Sebastian laugh lightly. "But Enigma, if he doesn't understand the perverted version along with the scientific one, then how'll he act upon the information he received today. The scientific version is so …dry." He gave her his famous closed eyed shit-eating grin.

"You're too much, Mephistopheles. That poor kid must have been traumatized." Enigma sighed. A small smile ghosted across her lips.

"He's not traumatized….much." Sebastian chuckled shrugging off his tail coat and waist coat. "What I find strange about why you decide to discuss this topic today off all?" He seemed genuinely curious and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

"For two reasons." Enigma got up from the dresser and sat down by her husband on the bed. "One, Ciel was upset over his Aunt's death but he wasn't opening up to anyone. It's not a good thing. This topic will keep him from thinking about his aunt much and He'll be distracted by what he things to be embarrassing stuff. Two, he's growing up. He should know about this topic. Elizabeth is still very immature so she keeps hugging him randomly. If Ciel doesn't have knowledge previously, then he can snap because of his new hormones all of a sudden and the result can be unpleasant." Enigma flops down on the bed, rests her head over knotted hand. "I have to discuss this topic to Elizabeth too." She sighed.

"This thought never actually crossed my mind. Good thinking my lady." Sebastian hovered over her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips making her smile.

**A/N: **** Sorry for the late update. :)**

**Next coming up: Lizzy and her mother's visit.**

**Remember to leave some review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER-9**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine and I know that; you don't have to tell me.**

***Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.*

**~BMB~**

He was falling. Ciel could feel himself falling, and he struggled to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt heavy and leaden... Then he heard a soft and sweet voice speak.

**Once upon a dreary eve...**

**at midnight when all hopes and dreams had been lost...**

He managed to open his eyes. He was surprised to find that he was falling through a dark, inky, pitch-black void.

**I, who had been possessed by an apparition, spied a stately Raven overhead...**

Ciel could hear, but he couldn't see anyone... it almost sounded like Enigma's voice, which was coming from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. It was unnerving. He tried to look around to see if he could see anything, but he realized that, except for his eyes, he couldn't move at all-…he was paralyzed. Ciel was paralyzed and helpless as he fell further into the crushing darkness of the abyss.

**And with dreaming eyes quoth the Raven...**

**'That which is lost shall never return.'**

Ciel felt something soft brush against his face as he listened to Enigma's voice fade away to barely even a whisper... a feather? Yes... it was a feather, black as coal, just like everything else in this chasm.

**['NEVER MORE.'] **Sebastian whispered darkly as the demon held finger to his lips, grinning. His black nails had become sharp, like talons, and his teeth had elongated into fangs. Crimson eyes glowed maliciously as the Raven swooped down upon his prey.

**~BMB~**

**December 12, 1888**

**The Phantomhive manor:**

"-ster." 

Ciel blinked slowly. Was someone calling him...?

"…Young Master." Sebastian called out as he approached the bed. Ciel's brow was furrowed as he struggled to open his eyes, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

""Sebastian, I think he's having a nightmare..." Enigma said, frowning slightly in concern as she entered Ciel's room. The room was bright with sun light.

"Then should we not wake him up?" Sebastian asked as he leaned over to shake Ciel awake. Ciel finally managed to open his eyes, but he was still feeling disorientated "Young Master."

Ciel flinched in shock and alarm when he realized two figures were looming over him. "Ah" Ciel yelled as he suddenly reached under his pillow and pulled his pistol out, aiming it at the ominous figures leaning over him.

CHAK.

The pistol's hammer made a clicking sound as Ciel pulled it back with his thumb, cocking the pistol with his finger on the trigger, ready to fire. Sebastian stared at Ciel, stunned. The young Earl was breathing heavily.

"Do not…Touch me…" Ciel yelled at Sebastian, shaking. He didn't even seem to have noticed Enigma in the room yet.

"..." Sebastian said as he slowly straightened up, and took a step back, so as to not startle the frightened boy. He would not die if Ciel shot him, but there was a particularly valuable vase behind him, and if Ciel missed... Well, we couldn't have that break, now could we?

"For today's morning tea, I have prepared Assam with plenty of milk." Sebastian said to his master calmly. Ciel watched as Sebastian poured the tea, panting and shaking like a leaf. "The milk will serve to relax you. It will calm you down." Sebastian informed him.

"..." Ciel said as he stared at Sebastian, his eyes cast in shadow.

"Especially... after a bad dream..." Sebastian said, smiling warmly, holding the cup of tea out to him.

"..." Ciel said as he stared at Sebastian, still clutching his gun. The warm and sweet, calming aroma of the tea wafted through the air, and Ciel relaxed slightly at the familiar and comforting scent. Ciel exhaled as he finally relaxed and lowed his gun. Ciel put the gun aside, and accepted the tea from Sebastian.

"Are you all right, Ciel? Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Enigma asked him, concerned as she approached his bed. It wasn't like this was the first time Ciel had woken up a little shaky from a nightmare, Enigma had heard him a few times but he had never actually pulled a gun on either of them before.

"... It's nothing, Lady Michaelis." Ciel said as he sipped his tea.

Sebastian noticed there was a book still lying on the bed that Ciel had obviously fallen asleep reading. "Huh!" Sebastian said as he picked it up and read the title. It was a book of a collection of the works of Edgar Allen Poe. He showed the book to his wife.

"So….It is all because you read Poe before going to bed? Of course you'll have nightmares like this. And don't address me as 'Lady Michaelis'. you can call me Enigma, you know." Enigma sternly.

"I can do as I please." Ciel mumbled grumpily.

"No you can't. You're like my child to me and whenever you act like a brat, I will stop you. I'm not your Butler who'll be silent when given order, you understand what I'm saying young man." Enigma scolded.

Ciel placed his cup down and mumbled "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get ready for the day." With that Enigma left the room. Sebastian, not for the first time, noticed that whenever Enigma gives Ciel a scolded he accepts if graciously. If it was someone else, by this time Ciel would have order Sebastian to kill that person. 'Interesting." He thought to himself with a smirk.

"What is on today's schedule?" Ciel asked, as though he hadn't just gotten scolded.

"Today you must review the documents sent from headquarters. And in the afternoon, the Marchioness of Midford and Lady Elizabeth will be visiting." Sebastian stated.

Ciel almost spit out his tea. "And Young Master's…"

"Damn!" Ciel yelled in alarm, shoving the tea into Sebastian's hand and shooting out of bed. "Begin preparations right away!" He ordered panicking. He began frantically trying to unbutton his shirt.

Sebastian said, puzzled by their behavior. "You do not need to hurry so. The Marchioness will be here this afternoon."

"MORON! We're talking about Aunt Francis here!" Ciel yelled anxiously.

**~BMB~**

**The Phantomhive Inner Courtyard**

Finni was humming cheerfully as he skipped along the garden path, holding the big burlap bag to collect all the weeds in. He had just finished successfully weeding the garden... without destroying it for once.

"Aaah, I'm so glad Mister Sebastian, Lady Enigma, and the young master are back!" Finni said happily. 'The house seems empty without them. Lady Enigma is new here but she treats us all as one family. Family…hmm…I like this feeling.' Finni smiled cheerfully.

"Ah! The Christmas roses are blooming!" Fine exclaimed happily when he noticed the flowers as he ran past. "Soon it'll be Christmas, huh!?" Finni said excitedly as he stopped to smell the roses, drooling slightly at the thought of the feast of yummy foods Sebastian would make for them. Since the young master was a little shy (?) about celebrating his birthday, Sebastian just makes various amount of sweets that day….

"AH!" Finni said suddenly in realization. He had almost forgotten something incredibly important!

.

.

.

.

**Phantomhive Downstairs, the main kitchen**

"You guys! You guuuuys! Omigosh! Everyone listen…we've got a problem!" Finni yelled as he burst into the kitchen.

""Urrgh...What is it, Finny...This early in the morning." Bard groaned as he leaned his head on the kitchen table.

"Seriously? Did everyone forget? Today is a very special day!" Finni Exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Huh? Special? I don't remember anything special, yes" May-rin asks fixing her glasses.

"Look at the DATE!" Finni yelled, huffing.

"Huh?" Bard, Mey-Rin, and Mister Tanaka said as they glanced at the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall behind Tanaka. It was December 12th. "OH!" They gasp at the realization.

Enigma entered the kitchen at that exact moment and noticed all the servants looking at the calendar. "So…is there something special today, guys?" She asked with a soft smile.

The servants get startled and turning around, grins at her "Oh, Lady Enigma, Yes today is very special, you see…" Finni starts excitedly.

"Today is young master's thirteenth birthday, yes." May-rin finishes happily.

"Oh my! Really? Then, shouldn't we do something special to celebrate it?" Enigma grins widely. That little child has placed himself in a corner of her heart. Staying here has woken Enigma's motherly instincts. And what mother doesn't want to celebrate their child's birthday?

"We want that too. But…young master doesn't like celebrating his birthday for some reason." Bard shrugged, grimacing.

"Well…we can have none of that. We must celebrate and I have plan. But without your help I can't accomplish it." Enigma gave them a sheepish smile.

"We're on board. Yes sir." Bard, Finni and May-rin solutes happily. Tanaka shows his agreement with 'HO HO HO!'

"Okay then. Here's how it's going to be… I'll keep Sebastian busy with Ciel and his Aunt and will make sure they stays out of the house. I'll get Lizzie to help us too. Oh it's gonna be fun!" Enigma gives a little squeal but then clams herself "Now…do as I say and not as you think you should do, understood people?"

"Yes ma'am." The trio replies.

"Perfect."

**A/N: **** Remember to leave some review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER-10**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine and I know that; you don't have to tell me.**

***Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.*

**SOME IMPORTANT POINTS:** **1)** It's a story. So everything doesn't need to be like the real thing.

**2)** Enigma is an angel of sin, so I wanted her to always look sinfully sexy. That's why she dresses sexy too.

**Now onto the story:-**

**~BMB~**

A carriage stops in front of the Phantomhive manor but no one comes out to greet the people of the carriage. The Marchioness huffs in irritation.

**5 minutes earlier, in front parlor**

Enigma could hear the house's footsteps as the carriage come toward the manor. She frowns at that. "May-rin?"

"Yes, Lady Enigma?" the maid responds curiously.

"Does Marchioness Midford always arrives before her designated time?"

"Yes, she does. Always." Replies the young Earl as he runs downstairs with his unkempt cloths and tie and hair.

Enigma raises her eyebrow at him and he flushes. "What?" he mumbles.

"Your cloths… Come here. Let me fix you." She gestured him close.

Sebastian comes down with an irritated expression "Master, you didn't let me cloth you properly." He huffs.

"I'll fix him." Enigma offered her husband a smile who just shakes his head. She buttons Ciel's shirt and coat properly and brushes his hairs sideways with a comb which appear out of nowhere. Good thing no one noticed that.

"Do as I say. Do not go out to greet them outside today." Enigma said nonchalantly but it had an undertone of command.

"BUT?" Ciel widens his eyes in disbelieve.

"Trust me, okay?" She asked fixing his tie perfectly.

"What do you have in mind, my lady?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Some manner lessons. Nothing much, my dear. Just follow my lead." Enigma gave them a devilish grin.

**5 minutes later, outside the manor**

"That's strange. Why didn't anyone come to greet us? Didn't they notice we have arrived?" Elizabeth asked to no one, puzzled at the behavior.

"I doubt they have even woken up yet." The Marchioness said angrily.

"Mmmm…mother? I think we should knock?" Lady Elizabeth suggests softly.

"Hmm…" They gets out of the carriage and head to the door. Marchioness knocked the door briskly. After knocking four times, the door opens revealing Enigma with a polite smile.

Lady Enigma was wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline dress. It was in light purple and magenta mixed corset type bodice with light purple flowing skirt. The bodice had tiny jewels embroidered in them. Her neck was adorned in a heavy diamond necklace with long chandelier diamond earrings. Her hair was adorned with tiny jewels and the main attraction was the diamond tiara on her head. Light grey silk gloves cover up to her elbows as her wrists were adorned in diamond bracelets. Her wedding ring finished her royal look.

"How may I help you?" she asked with a fake smile.

Marchioness was caught up in her appearance for a few seconds but she gathered herself quickly and clearing her throat, she said "We are here to meet the Earl Phantomhive."

"Did you, now?" Enigma said stoically "And you are?"

"Lady Enigma, this is my mother, Marchioness Francis Midford." Elizabeth says cheerily as she steps into the view.

"Oh Lizzie? Please welcome. Pardon me. I didn't recognize you nor have I noticed Lizzie behind you. I did not know you were supposed to be here early in the morning. I was told you'll arrive in the afternoon. As lady I expected from you to keep your word. My bad! It's like you have no other work" Enigma said the words very casually.

"Whatever do you mean?" Marchioness frowned, taken back by Enigma's comment.

"I'm sure you have no other work at home. Or else why would you be here so early?" Enigma gave her a fake smile. "Anyway, CIEL, YOUR GUESTS ARE HERE…" Enigma said loudly in a sing song voice.

"The Earl and Sebastian will be here shortly to greet you themselves." Enigma informed her, smiling brightly. "Ah, here they come now." She said as Ciel approached them, followed by Sebastian.

"Good morning, Marchioness, Lady Elizabeth. I hope your ride over was pleasant?" Ciel greeted "It has been a while since I saw you last, Marchioness of Midford. You have arrived earlier than expected today as well..." Ciel greeted his aunt, chagrined, as he sweated nervously; hoping she was in a forgiving mood today as he heard what had Enigma said to his Aunt when she arrived.

Sebastian sweat dropped and smiled wryly behind him. No wonder Ciel had been in such a rush. He had been off running an errand for Ciel the last time Francis had decided to come 'a little early.' When he came back from his errand, the Marchioness was already in the manor that day.

"Spare me the formalities. Last time when I arrived, you looked as if you've just risen. But I see you have improved. Cloths are perfectly ironed and your hair is also combed, Earl Phantomhive. I must say, I'm impressed." Francis said coolly.

"Uh…thanks…" Ciel said quickly, but before he could say any more, Lizzie suddenly latched onto him.

"Gosssh! Ciel's cute even when he combs his hair sideways and not back!" Lizzie gushed happily as she squeezed Ciel in tight hug.

"Gueh!" Ciel grunted in pain, turning slightly blue. "You're choking me..."Ciel gasped as he struggled to breathe.

"LADY ELIZABETH! That's not how a 'Lady' acts!" Enigma scolds before the marchioness could say anything. "I agree, that Ciel is your betroth but don't forget that before marriage you cannot cuddle with him like that. That's improper. Now behave yourself."

"My apologies, Lady Enigma. But I couldn't resist. He looks so cuuuuuuttte!" Elizabeth squealed pulling away from a gasping Ciel. "I missed you, by the way." She said as she gave Enigma a tight hug too.

"I missed your squeals." Enigma chuckled as she hugs Lizzie back affectionately "And I agree…he does look cute, huh?" she jokes. Lizzie nods giggling.

"Elizabeth! Earl Phantomhive! You won't introdu…" Francis cut off as her eyes fell on Sebastian.

"It has been a while since I saw you last. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said smoothly. "You have traveled a great distance today…"

**STAAARE...**

"Huh?" Sebastian said, wondering why Francis was staring so severely at him and frowning slightly.

**STAAAAAAAAARE...**

"Ah... Erm..." Sebastian said, sweat dropping, as Francis leaned closer, staring even harder at him. Even Sebastian was starting to feel slightly unnerved. "Might there be something on my fa…"

"You look... lecherous! Per usual." Francis said, stunning the demon butler.

"Pfft!" Ciel and Enigma struggling to hold in their laughter.

Lizzie widened her eyes in embarrassment. "Mother!" she hissed softly.

The look on Sebastian's face was priceless! "I am afraid I was born this way…" Sebastian said sweat dropping, as he smiled wryly.

"Moreover!" Francis said as she suddenly reached out and grabbed Sebastian's bangs in her fist, causing the demon and Ciel to flinch and turn slightly blue with shock. "Both you and your master are sporting long bangs, though you're both male. How unseemly! But today Ciel have combed his hair so he can pass but you? You need to learn a thing or two from Tanaka there!" Francis scolded him sternly.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Tanaka laughed softly.

'When did he get here...?' Ciel wondered, sweat dropping.

"Actually Marchioness Midford…my husband looks dashing just the way he is. He doesn't need to look like Tanaka. He's a man. He doesn't need to look proper." Enigma cut off with a fake smile as she grabbed Francis's hand and removed it from Sebastian's hair "And moreover…I don't appreciate passerby touching my husband so freely…if you know what I mean." She gave the marchioness a glare.

Francis flinched slightly at Enigma's fierce glare. She had taken a liking to the girl that very moment. A lady who can protect her family and protective of them is a perfect lady in her opinion. She nodded at Enigma causing her to release Francis's hand.

"Er…Aunt Francis! Meet former princess, Lady Enigma Arielle Michaelis. She's Sebastian's wife. They got married recently. I'm sure you have heard from Lizzie about it." Ciel introduced.

"A pleasure making your acquaintance, Lady Michaelis!" Francis said politely.

"You as well." Enigma replies before placing a kiss on her husband's cheek "Why don't you show Marchioness around? I want have that 'Birds and Bees' talk with Lizzie now." She says sweetly.

Ciel blushed at that statement, Sebastian sweat dropped and Francis started to protest "I don't think…"

"I do not think I need your opinion on this topic. If you were smart, Lady Elizabeth wouldn't have hugged a male like that; even if that's her betroth." Enigma stated sternly.

"You are right. I have no problem." Francis says after hesitating for a bit.

"Perfect." Enigma clapped her hands "Lizzie, let's go. I have lots to tell you." And with Lizzie, she lefts the room.

"I would apologize for that…but I hope you understand...she's actually right about that stuff, Aunt Francis...Enigma insisted Sebastian gives me that talk too…" Ciel said, trembling slightly as his cheeks turned red. This was embarrassing.

"You are to marry my daughter. I'm happy to see a noble woman in this house who can show you and teach you to be proper. I quite liked her stern yet affectionate attitude." Francis told Ciel nodding.

"How about that tour. I'll show you around the manor and how it's working here." Sebastian says with a shit eating grin.

"H-Hey...!" Ciel whispered nervously, tugging on Sebastian's sleeve. He knew that his butler didn't actually had any time to do anything other than to rush out and great Francis.

"Shh…" Sebastian whispered, holding a finger to his lips. "Leave it to me. I made certain everything was perfect yesterday." He whispered, smirking slightly as he winked at Ciel. "I will first show you the inner courtyard. This year, the winter roses we ordered from Germany are quite lovel…" Sebastian said loudly as he started to open the doors leading to the inner courtyard.

He froze. Finni was out there...and he was in the process of decapitating every last Christmas rose in the garden with gardening shears, while humming merrily to himself.

**SHUT.**

"My mistake." Sebastian said, smiling a blindingly bright shit-eating grin as he quickly shut the door, and turned back around to face them.

'Something was wrong...' Ciel thought, sweat dropping. Ciel was looking rather

gloomy, like he was doomed.

"Why? Now that we're here, we can begin with the inner courtyard…" Francis said, furrowing her brow slightly.

"The main hall, I insist." Sebastian said, smiling brightly as he led them away. "I made a simple mistake, really! The 'party dress' Christmas rose and the winter roses we ordered from Germany are at their best now, but we would like you to see them around noon when they all bloom, so please come to the living room... We will be able to show you the beautiful inner courtyard later..." Sebastian rambled as he led them to the main hall, hoping to distract

Francis long enough to keep her from asking any more questions until they

reached their next destination.

**A/N: **** Thanks to all of them who have my story of 'Follow' and 'Favorite'. **

**Remember to leave some review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER-11**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine and I know that; you don't have to tell me.**

***Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.*

**~BMB~**

"The Main hall was just revamped the other day." Sebastian explained once they had reached the doors of the living room. The demon butler began to open them as he continued to speak. "We ordered the most handsomely patterned wallpaper from France…" Sebastian froze.

Mey-rin was in there…and she was in the process of shattering yet another china set...

**SHUT.**

"My mistake." Sebastian said, giving them another brilliant shit-eating grin. Ciel turned blue with dread and sweated nervously. Something was wrong again... "Why do you not take tea in the greenhouse?" Sebastian suggested as he began to lead them away from the disaster zone that had once been the main hall.

"Why? We came to look at the Main hall." Francis said, furrowing her brow.

"Tea, I insist." Sebastian said, smiling brightly as he led them away. "You must be exhausted from riding in a cramped carriage for those long hours. I apologize for not realizing sooner. I cannot believe my audacity... There is space for you to relax in the conservatory, so please enjoy your tea while snacking on something light..." he led them towards the greenhouse.

"We just had the most exquisite oranges delivered from Spain, so perhaps a Shalimar tea from Dimbula…" Sebastian said, smiling as he led them past the kitchen.

**BOOM!**

"Uwaaah!" Sebastian heard bard yell as the basket of now charred and smashed oranges flew into the air.

"er..." Sebastian said, smiling yet another brilliant shit-eating grin.

"Let me guess… you made another mistake?" Francis asked bluntly. Ciel sweated nervously. "Such an indecisive man!" Francis comments angrily, irked with Sebastian for dragging them all around the manor.

"I beg your forgiveness for the way I handle things." Sebastian said, giving her a very deep bow of apology. "One such as I…" He suddenly had a brilliant idea. There was still one place he could show them. "I had forgotten that there was something else I wanted the Marchioness to see."

"?" Francis said, wondering what it could be.

"Though it is no place to be guiding a lady...but let us visit the stables." Sebastian suggested excitedly. Happy to be away from this blunder the other servants are causing. He'll kill them all when he has the chance. Where was his wife when he needed her?

.

.

.

.

.

**The Phantomhive stables:**

"How do you like this, Marchioness?" Sebastian asked Francis once they had reached the stables. He had guided them to the stall of a magnificent black stallion. "I bought this horse with a magnificent bluish-black coat to serve as our master's steed..." Sebastian announces "And I have been looking forward to the day you might take a look at it Marchioness."

"Oh! A fine horse, indeed! The hip is sturdy, and it looks well." Francis said thoughtfully as she stared at the noble steed, impressed. "I have an idea!" She said, turning to Ciel. "Ciel. What say we do a little hunting together?" Francis suggested, grinning slyly at him.

"!?" Ciel said, surprised. "With you, Aunt Francis?" he asked, making sure he hadn't misheard.

"It will be a good opportunity to see how good a man my daughter's fiancé is." Francis said, smirking. "Or... is 'hunting' too demanding for Earl Phantomhive, who possesses a constitution more common to the fairer sex?" She taunted.

"Very well." Ciel said, furrowing his brow in irritation. "Sebastian, prepare for the hunt." He ordered.

"The game is afoot, Ciel!" Francis declared, smiling cunningly as competitive sparks flew between them.

**Inside The Phantomhive manor:**

"So? What do you, Lizzie?" Enigma asked excitedly.

"Oh! It's going to be so much fun. Yay! A surprise party!" Lizzie squeals happily.

"I got the roses! ALL OF THEM!" shouted Finni happily as he entered.

"I made sure to break the old dinner set as soon as Mister Sebastian opened the door, yes." added May-rin happily making Enigma giggle.

"I made sure to blast as they were passing the kitchen. I just hope he doesn't like us." said Bard scratching his head.

"Don't worry, people. It's fine. I had to do it. Otherwise, Sebastian wouldn't have taken Marchioness to the stable. Now let's start decorating and Bard? I'll cook. You just need to help me as you're the chef. Got it!" Enigma asked with a smirk.

"Yes Got it!" yelled all of them.

"Lizzie, Go with May-rin and Finni and help them decorate BUT…Since Ciel is a boy, so the decoration should be in Blue and white combination. If I see one pink thing in there, you won't get any cake. Understood young lady?" Enigma asked sternly knowing otherwise Lizzie won't listen. Lizzie nodded hurriedly.

"Good! Now get to work. I'll be back to check from time to time. We have only a few hours. So hurry." Enigma said before heading to the kitchen with bard.

**~BMB~ ****(I didn't want to write the hunt as we all know what happened there. I'm skipping that part.)**

**A few hours later,  
around four o'clock in the afternoon**

"The Marchioness shot ten pheasants, a brace of foxes, and three rabbits for a total of fifteen points. Young Master shot eleven pheasants, three foxes, and one rabbit for a total of fifteen points..." Sebastian said as he tallied up their scores, while serving their lunch. Sebastian had set the table while he was waiting for Ciel and Francis to finish their contest. "The result is a draw. Is that acceptable?" Sebastian asked.

"I won't take it lying down! I will not be happy until someone is declared victor!" Francis stated bluntly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I agree, Aunt Francis. Even though we rarely agree on same thing..." Ciel said, smirking.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT.**

Another competitive spark flew between the two of them again.

"Then... how about we settle this with another round after lunch? Now, if I may..." Sebastian said, smiling, as he took the wine from the cart so he could pour Francis a glass.

"Sounds good!" Ciel said as he and Francis continued to stare each other down.

"No complaints here." Francis said. "But I daresay we've overhunted here. We'll have to find a new location for the afternoon."

"Ah..." Sebastian said, pausing as he inhaled, scenting the air to see what he could sense. "Not to worry, Marchioness. Big game still lurks on these grounds." The demon butler said calmly as he poured the wine.

"Now that everything have been decided... Let's eat!" Lizzie said excitedly, smiling happily as she inhaled the savory aroma of their delicious lunch. Lizzie's work in the manor has been done so Enigma sent her to join the Earl and Marchioness for lunch. "This smells diviiiiine..." Lizzie said, freezing when she realized something was looming over her from behind. "Huh?" Lizzie said,

shocked when she turned and found herself face to face with a huge bear. "EEEK!" Lizzie screamed in terror.

"Liz…!" Ciel yelled as he and the others desperately sprang into action as the bear lunged for her. Everything happened in an instant. Francis grabbed her rifle as Ciel ran to Lizzie.

"Kyaaah!" Lizzie screamed, flinching in fear as the bear raised its claw.

"LIZZIE!" Ciel screamed as he tackled her to the ground, shielding her with his body.

**BANG!**

The bear froze. Ciel and Lizzie watched the bear collapse and fall to the ground, dead.

"Phew." Francis exhaled as she lowered her rifle.

"Aunt Francis...!" Ciel said, surprised as he held Lizzie and stared at the dead bear. "16 to 15. It looks like I've beaten me in this game." Ciel said, smirking. Although he hated losing, Ciel knew how to accept it gracefully when he actually was defeated. Francis had not only killed that bear, but she had saved his and Lizzie's lives... He owed her.

"Hmph. You've still got at least 10 more years before you can even think of winning against me." Francis said as she lowered her rifle. "... However... I commend you for daring to protect my daughter... with your life." She said, flashing him a debonair smile, before bowing slightly at the waist. "And... I owe you one."

"!" Ciel said, surprised.

"You're worthy of becoming my son-in law... Lord Ciel Phantomhive." Francis told him seriously. Ciel blushed slightly. "Now the game is over. Let's head back." Francis said as she straightened up and turned to

leave.

.

.

.

.

.

As Francis had suggested, their small hunting party was now returning to the manor. Sebastian led the way, carrying their rifles, and the huge bear over his shoulder. They had tied the bear to a long and sturdy tree branch, and a bag holding the smaller prey was tied to the end of the branch Sebastian wasn't holding. Sebastian acted as if carrying a huge bear so easily, is very normal.

"Hey... Butler." Francis said as she pulled her horse up beside said butler. "You forgot something." She said as she held out one of the table knives.

"Oh my! How careless of me to forget a precious piece of silverware..." Sebastian said, smiling sardonically as he held his hand out to accept the knife from Francis.

"Is that so? You forgot it in the bear's head." Francis said calmly as she narrowed her eyes slightly at Sebastian. "It was you who struck it down, right? My bullets missed. With my daughter in danger, I had trouble aiming properly. I must be getting old. But should you have done it so that your master got all glory? Why did you let me win?" Francis asked sternly, suspicious of his motives.

"The young master has an extreme talent for games. As a result, he seems to overconfidently believe that he **'cannot lose'**." Sebastian explained calmly. "However when trying to reach your goal, you need to learn how to eat some humble pie occasionally. Otherwise, you will eventually trip up...young master's goals are set rather high. There's no part for mistake. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but..." Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"?" Francis said, wondering what more Sebastian had to say on the matter.

"I would like you to be a role model for my master, Marchioness." Sebastian finished.

Francis stared at him, surprised. "So... in other words, I've been used!" Francis said, huffing indignantly.

"Ha. Ha. Of course not..." Sebastian said, smiling wryly. "Our master is now but a 'child'...yet he is also the 'head of the family.' An 'adult' who will be firm with him... is just what the young master needs. He recently started listening to Enigma but only one adult is not enough." Sebastian explained.

"Though you look indecent, what you're saying is true." Francis said thoughtfully "So his was all for the sake of your young master. a butler's duty includes admonishing said master by letting him get burned as necessary." Francis stated cynically.

"It's because…I'm simply…one hell of a butler... I only did what I thought best for my master." Sebastian replied smoothly.

.

.

.

.

The sun was starting to set by the time they reached the manor house. "Since we hunted so many animals..." Sebastian said as he opened the door to let them in. "... let me show you what I can do with them."

"SURPRISE!" Enigma called out cheerfully as Finni, Mei-Rin, and Bard rushed forward to greet them with wide smiles on their face.

Ciel looks around and finds the whole manor decorated by white flowers and blue curtains and balloons. "Wh…What is all this...!?" Ciel demanded, surprised.

"This is YOUR BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION!" Lizzie squeals as she joins the others.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUNG MASTER!" The servants yell out in joy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!" Lizzie shouts happily.

"Look, look! We made this together!" Finni said, smiling radiantly as he showed them the Table in the middle of the room filled with various dishes. A large chocolate cake resides in the middle of the table, surrounded by many other deserts. Everything was beautifully decorated and clean; even the servants were wearing new cloths. Another table in the corner of the room was piled with gifts.

Suddenly Francis loomed behind them, emitting a dark and dangerous aura.

They gasped as they whipped their heads around to face their latest threat. 'Oh no!' They thought, paling slightly. Enigma just frowned at that.

"Hmph. They beat me to it." Francis said as she took a step towards Ciel. That's what I came here to say today. Happy thirteenth birthday...Ciel." Francis told him, smiling affectionately at him as she placed a hand on his head. Enigma smiled a little at that.

"I can see the servants of this manor treat their master with lots of love and care. And everyone...I hope you will continue taking care of both my daughter and my son." She told the servants, referring to Lizzie and Ciel. The servants smiled warmly at Lizzie and Ciel too.

"Thank you so much." Ciel said, smiling turning to Enigma as he laughed. And for the first time in a while, it was a real, honest-to-goodness smile of happiness.

Tears gathered in Enigma's eyes for the first time in her million year old life. She smiled back at the boy "Happy birthday my boy!" she says affectionately as she comes closer and pulls Ciel in to a hug. "Let's cut the cake." She said pulling away with a smile.

Everyone gathered around the table. Singing the birthday song while everyone clapped, they celebrated Ciel's 13th birthday.

**A/N: **** Thanks to all of them who have my story of 'Follow' and 'Favorite'. **

**Remember to leave some review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER-12**

**DESCRIPTION:** **No my friends,** **Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine. **

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine and I know that; you don't have to tell me.**

***Reply for the guest reader who doesn't like my writing much:**Don't like, don't read. I'm not forcing you to read it.*

**~BMB~**

"So…how did the 'birds and bees' talk go?" Sebastian asked as he placed wet kisses on Enigma's naked shoulders and worked on opening the cords, which are holding the dress, open.

"Mmmm…I had to go…in detail for Elizabeth to really…understand what I was talking about. I think…I may have scarred that poor girl…didn't you noticed…she didn't even hugged Ciel goodbye before going." She replied between pants.

Sebastian nibbled on her neck, making her moan in pleasure. "Any word of praise will fade in front of you today, my love." He purred. Enigma's bodice loosened and the whole dress fell on the floor in a bunch, leaving a half naked girl in front of Sebastian. "You-your corset?" he stuttered looking at the see through short pant type undergarment. Waist up his wife was bare, leaving him free to ogle.

"The dress had a build in corset." Enigma whisper in his ear and she sucked on his ear lube while rubbing her bare chest against his shirt covered one. "You're wearing too much clothes." She complained before ripping off the shirt from his body. In blinks, she had Sebastian naked and ready to jump her.

"Need to be inside you now, my wife." He purred seductively.

"Yes please" Enigma begged as she backed away from him and stepped back until her legs hit the bed. Like a lion on hunt, Sebastian stalked towards her and with a soft push landed Enigma where he wanted.

"I can't explain how mouthwatering you smell, my love. I…I want taste you….taste your soul." Sebastian growled out, barely being able to restrain himself.

"How are you going to do that? It's impossible for a Demon to taste an Angel's soul, oh husband of mine." Enigma teased with a smirk.

Her eyes were fully dilated and darker than ever. The smell of her arousal filled the air. Sebastian took a deep breath and said "The taste of one's arousal and their soul is one and the same, oh bride of mine. I want to taste you. NOW!" he growled out the last word.

He pushed her undergarments down her legs and spread her legs with his hands while looking at her eyes and licking his lips. He bent down and inhaled the smell of her wet pussy. Enigma pushed herself up her elbow to watch. Sebastian took a long lap. Enigma moaned in pleasure. The sensation and view was too much for her. She let herself fell on the bed and enjoy her groom ministrations.

Sebastian lost himself in the ambrosia he tasted for the first time in his life. He doubted that anyone ever tasted this sweet. He took his time to lap and taste the pussy juices while he avoided touching her clit.

"Please…oh…please." He heard his wife sob in frustration. He smirked against her pussy and bit down on her clit.

"Ughhh…MEPHIS…TOPHE…LES!" Enigma screamed into the pillow, trying not to wake the household But Sebastian heard it clearly. He lapped up at the flowing juices and cleaned his wife.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Enigma calmed down from her high, feeling an incredible urge to feel her husband's length sliding inside her. "I want you…."

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"…Huh? Did you hear that?" Enigma asked confused.

"It seems master is awake…but what does he want now?" Sebastian sighed angrily.

"Be good. There must be a good reason. Don't be a jerk. Go get dressed." Enigma scolded as she snapped her fingers and her clothes were changed into nightwear. Sebastian just put on his pant and went to open the door.

Outside the door was an extremely embarrassed looking Ciel with his pillow and blanket. "Young master?" Sebastian asked, puzzled.

"Can I…can I…sleep with you guys. I…I'm missing my parents." He said looking away as explanation. Looking at the boy closely, Enigma knew that it took a lot of courage for this little boy to say those words, since he never shows his weakness to anyone…not even his ever trusty butler.

Before Sebastian could protest, Enigma answered with a warm smile "Sure Ciel. Come on in!"

Sebastian sighed before letting his master enter the room. Ciel walked in with his face flushed in embarrassment and climbed on the bed.

"Go on. Lie down here." Enigma patted at the place in the middle of bed.

Hesitantly Ciel placed his pillow there, and lied down. Sebastian closed the door and approached the bed. He stood by the bed and watched his bride caressing his master's hair softly and humming a lullaby. An unusual sadness gripped his newly found heart. His wife would have been a great mother but the joke of the fate…or should he say…the Almighty, that she would never be able to conceive a child.

He must have sighed loudly that Enigma's eyes snapped towards him with a questioning look. "Are you okay?" she mouthed. Sebastian just gave her a sad smile and nodded. She frowned and mouthed back "We'll talk later."

"Get on the bed." She said softly, gesturing towards the other side of Ciel. Sebastian smirked for some reason puzzling his wife, before he got into the bed.

"What?!" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, my love. Absolutely nothing…at…all." He gave her his ever famous shit eating grin.

"You're planning to pick on him tomorrow, aren't you?" asked Enigma, dryly.

"Goodnight, love." Sebastian muttered with a smile and turned the lights off.

The window was blurred with snow which had started falling an hour ago. The cold weather made little Ciel shudder in his sleep. Enigma tucked him with a thicker blanket, which appeared out of thin air, and huddled close to him for body heat and gestured for Sebastian to do the same. With a slow smirk, he did has he was told. He was going to have so much fun!

**~BMB~**

**SOMEWHERE IN LONDON STREETS,**

"It's cold. Agni, what is this?" An Indian boy, who was wearing a scarf wrapped around his head, asked as he held his hand out to catch the snow.

"It is known as '**snow**'…and falls in Great Britain during the winter...My prince." His older white haired traveling companion said.

"Snow..." The boy said, removing his scarf, and revealing wavy, dark-purple hair. "Great Britain, eh...? It is rather beautiful. I want to take it back and show it to mother." He said, smiling confidently.

**A/N: **** Thanks to all of them who have my story of 'Follow' and 'Favorite'. **

**Remember to leave some review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER-13**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Nope, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**I'm back after almost two months. Some of you know my computer hard disk was attacked by a virus and it was damaged. I had to spend my Eid shopping money to fix it. So, no new clothes or shoes for Eid this year. Eid is, you could say, a Christmas-type religious festival, for Muslims.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~BMB~**

**A few days later, in the middle of the night**

Enigma severed the head of the criminal she was after and held her sword down. Dark red blood dripped down the sword. She wiped the blood that had stained her pale face. "What a pain!" she remarked, before walking away from the scene.

Two huge winged creatures followed her through the sky and landed behind her as she left the old factory. "You're flawless as always, my lady," praised Theodor.

"Thank you, Theodor," Enigma chuckled. "Any new news, Athena?" she asked, looking at her left side, where Athena was distracted trying to tangle her arms with Enigma's. She didn't notice that Enigma had called her, so she went about doing… whatever she was trying to do. "Athena?" Enigma called again, smirking mischievously.

"HUH?" Athena jumped and blushed a deep red as she saw that she was caught. Enigma chuckled warmly at her companion, joined her hands with Athena's and tugged her to come along. Theodor just shook his head.

"So… any news?" Enigma asked Athena again.

"There has been strange activity going on all over London. We have not quite figured out what this is about, but we are working on it, Lady Enigma," Athena reported.

"Let me know as soon as we find anything. I am going to be at the town house of Phantomhive Manor for a few days." Enigma bid goodbye to her companions and headed home. She badly needed a warm bath, as she was covered in blood.

.

.

.

As she got close to the manor, she could hear Sebastian teasing Ciel about sleep with them. She sighed. Her husband may have claimed to be older than Earth itself, but he could be so childish sometimes.

"STOP MENTIONING IT! I ORD…" Sebastian cut off Ciel's ranting and said, "Now, now, my lord, it's not my fault you like sleeping with me." As Enigma entered the room, she saw her husband shrugging innocently, though she knew he was anything but.

"Mephistopheles?" She folded her hands under her breasts and raised her eyebrow sternly.

"Enigma, my wife. You're back. You must be tired. I'll get the bath ready for you." With that, Sebastian escaped the study. Ciel huffed and sat down on his chair and pouted. Enigma chuckled at their silliness.

"Did you have dinner?" she asked as she approached the little Earl.

"I did. Where were you? I was waiting to eat with you," Ciel confessed begrudgingly.

"I had someone to punish tonight. It's so late, why are you still awake? And for how long has Sebastian been harassing you?" she caressed the boy's hair affectionately.

"The new case had me awake. I don't know everything yet. Sebastian and I will be going to gather information about it tomorrow," Ciel informed her as he got up from his chair and stretched his limbs. He was dead tired.

"You had your bath?" Enigma asked as she took Ciel's hand and led him out of the study and towards his room.

"Yes, ma'am. Will you stay until I sleep?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"With pleasure." Enigma gave him a motherly smile.

.

.

.

**Next day, around afternoon**

"_I wonder if he had anything to eat for lunch or if he has forgotten about it,"_ Enigma sighed, before shaking her head and trying to concentrate on the book in her hands. _"I am sure Sebastian must have seen to this matter,"_ she thought to herself. After a while, she heard a carriage approaching, followed closely by some people on foot. 'I wonder who the others are!' Enigma thought to herself as she closed her book and left the study to greet Ciel and Sebastian. As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a commotion in front of the main entrance.

She heard Ciel stating in an irritated tone, "We met you in a street brawl."

"You should be grateful. I saved you," she heard someone say with an accent. It took her a few seconds to understand that this unknown person was speaking in an Indian accent.

"EXCUSE ME? EXCUSE YOU?" she heard Ciel yell.

She winced at that. That child was going to burst one of his blood vessels, if not all. She descended the stairs. "What is going on? May I enquire who you might be?" she asked the teenage Indian boy in front of her, who was now looking at her in a daze.

"Um…um…" the boy stuttered.

"My Prince!" exclaimed another older looking Indian man from behind. "I found you a bed!" he added happily. The Indian Prince broke from the trance and happily headed towards said bed.

Enigma raised her eyebrow towards her husband and mouthed, 'BED?' Sebastian shrugged at that. It seemed he too was confused by this intrusion. She heard that Prince telling Ciel something about 'Hospitality' and 'British', when Ciel shouted, "And who the hell do you think you are?!"

Sebastian and Enigma sighed collectively and joined Ciel. The Prince was lying on the bed, while the white haired man stood behind him. The teenage boy answered very smugly, "Why, I am a Prince."

"A Prince?" Sebastian asked. The servants gathered in the room too.

"This is the Prince of Bengal. Please welcome my master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar," introduced the white haired man from behind. "And I'm his _Khansama_, Agni," he added.

"What's a _Khansama_?" Bard asked curiously, as he scratched his head. "_Khansama_ means 'Butler' in Hindi," Enigma answered.

"A REAL PRINCE!" Finny and May-rin exclaimed with stars in their eyes. "I never met a Prince before. Yes, a Princess, but never a Prince," added Finny, making Enigma smile at their fascination.

"You may approach," ordered Prince Soma generously. The servants gathered around the Prince and started asking various questions.

Enigma left the room and after nodding at Lau, who was enjoying the show, she headed to the kitchen. Sebastian joined her there minutes later. "A Prince. That explains his 'Holier than thou' attitude," he stated wryly. Enigma chuckled and started helping him with dinner.

.

.

.

Next morning, Enigma was sleeping on her husband's chest as Sebastian held her in his arms tightly, enjoying the feeling of completeness. "Mmm," his wife moaned in her sleep. Sebastian opened his eyes and gazed at her, admiring the angel in his arms. 'How did I get so lucky?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, voices from Ciel's room made him flinch, which woke Enigma up. "Huh…what?"

"Something is happening in master's room," Sebastian stated worriedly as he sat up from his bed, untangling his limbs from his wife. "Let's go," he commanded as he got dressed. Checking his pocket watch, Sebastian frowned. "It's only 5.30 in the morning."

Enigma got dressed with a snap of her finger and they headed towards Ciel's room. When they reached there, they observed that Soma was carrying a ruffled and irritated Ciel in his arms; Ciel was still in his bed clothes.

"Pardon me, Prince Soma, I am terribly sorry. My master's day is full. I'm afraid he has a great deal of work and study to do," Sebastian stated before taking Ciel from Soma's hands.

"Okay, then," Soma sighed and went… wherever he went with Agni following behind him.

Sebastian started getting Ciel ready for the day. Enigma stood leaning against the bedpost thinking about something. "Keep your eye on Agni, Mephistopheles," she stated.

"Why?" Ciel asked before Sebastian could.

"Just… something about him…" she trailed off. "Anyway, um… I have some work outside town, so I will be gone for a week," she informed the males.

"Another criminal, my love?" Sebastian asked.

"There are some suspicious activities happening there. I have to investigate it," Enigma answered warmly.

"He will tease me when you are gone," Ciel stated, jutting his bottom lip out.

"He won't. If he does… I will pour holy water down his privates," she stated casually, making Sebastian wince and Ciel smirk.

"Be back soon and be safe," Ciel wished with a sad smile.

"I will be back soon, my child. Take care." With that, Enigma vanished from London.

**One Week Later**

A crow was sitting on the front porch when Enigma arrived at the town house after her trip. At first she found that strange, but the red ribbon on its ankle and the empty manor made her curious. 'Where is everyone?' she wondered, titling her head as she stretched out her hand so the crow flew up and perched on her wrist. Gently she untied the ribbon and found a tiny piece of paper with Sebastian's handwriting on it.

"_**We're at the Curry Festival in Crystal Palace.  
Meet us there if you have arrived on time.  
\- Your devoted husband,  
Sebastian Michaelis" **_

Folding the paper, Enigma checked the time. The festival would be starting in a few minutes. Enough time for her to get dressed and arrive at the festival. She entered the house to change. She didn't want anyone seeing her snapping her fingers and changing. She closed the door and snapped her fingers. A shoulder-less dress now adorned her body. The dress was maroon and its bodice had silver and golden designs with tiny diamonds woven in them. Since it was a royal festival, she got a matching stole to wear over her bare shoulders. She covered her hands in maroon velvet gloves. A ruby and diamond necklace set, bracelet, matching ring, a simple diamond eternity ring on the ring finger and diamond hairpiece adorned her body. She looked every bit of the Princess she claimed to be.

She snapped her fingers again and appeared in a corner of the Crystal palace, so that no one noticed her arrival yet. She looked around for her husband and Ciel. After searching for a while, she found Ciel standing with Lau, Ranmao and the servants behind him. The competition seemed to be starting. She approached them, and stood beside Ciel and asked, "Who is competing and why are we here?"

Ciel was startled at first, but then offered Enigma a small smile. "You're back. I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"Not quite, but we will talk about that later," Enigma stated, raising her eyebrow.

"Sebastian is competing on behalf of Phantom Company," Ciel answered with a smirk.

Enigma frowned, as she did not really understand the reason; so she reached out and touched Ciel's arm. As the memories of the last 7 days flowed into her, her smirk grew bigger by the second. "Interesting," she remarked.

"I knew you would find it that way," Ciel stated, nodding.

The announcer announced the beginning of the curry competition. Four chefs arrived on the stage, along with Agni and Sebastian. As everyone started taking their places, Sebastian sensed his wife and searched through the crowd. When he found his mate, a soft, pleased smile lit up his face. Enigma's answering smile filled him with warmth that he had never felt before.

"I feel like gagging watching you two," Ciel muttered under his breath, so that only Enigma and Sebastian could hear. "… always with this lovey-dovey stuff," he grumbled.

Both husband and wife smirked at the little Earl, making him huff in annoyance. Everyone knew, no matter what Ciel said, he liked having a full family again… though he would never admit that.

.

.

.

The participants started with their cooking. Enigma looked around a bit and decided she wanted to explore the venue a bit. So excusing herself from Ciel, she started looking around. A familiar voice caught her attention. Frowning in curiosity, she headed towards the voices.

"… I don't want to ruin my life by being stuck in the caste system," the woman standing in front of Prince Soma exclaimed.

"You mean to say…" Soma seemed shocked as he trailed off. "It was your decision?"

"Yes, that's right," the woman said proudly. "A lowly servant or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which one is better."

Before Soma could say anything, Enigma interrupted. "She's absolutely right, Prince Soma." She approached them with a soft smile on her face. "You should be happy that the girl you considered your sister is happily married to a rich man who can take care of her," she explained.

"B…but…?" Soma looked puzzled.

"You thought she was forced to come here?" Enigma asked. At Soma's nod, she continued, "But as you can see, she came here by her own choice and she's happy. You should respect that." She patted him on the shoulder affectionately. "You are happy, aren't you?" she asked the woman. Said person nodded as she calmed down.

"See! She's happy. Now say, 'I am happy for you and wish you a happy married life,' and move on. Okay?" Enigma stated.

"I am glad you're happy and safe. Take care of you," Soma offered the woman.

The woman sighed and said, "Thank you, Prince Soma."

"I'm Princess Enigma Michaelis, by the way. And you are?"

"Oh! I am Mina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mina. The competition has started. Let's watch." Both Soma and Mina agreed and they headed for the competition. When they arrived at the competition, the judges were taste-testing the food. Enigma and Soma went and stood beside Ciel, while Mina went to her husband.

.

.

.

Well, as Enigma knew would happen, Sebastian won the competition. The Queen arrived just in time to announce the winner, much to everyone's surprise. Enigma noticed Ciel was awkwardly patting Soma's back while said Prince was crying on Ciel's shoulder. She smiled at the scene before her. 'Ciel finally made a friend,' she thought.

A throat clearing got her attention, so she turned to find her husband standing behind her. "That was a nice competition there. Agni gave you quite a run for it, huh?" she joked.

"Yes, my dear. And according to Agni, I have a friend too, it seems." Sebastian sounded puzzled.

"Never heard of someone making friends with the devil!" Enigma smirked.

"Me neither," Sebastian chuckled and pulled his wife into a hug.

"Mr. Sebastian, what are you doing? Did you forget? You are a _Khansama_ and she's a princess!" Agni almost had a heart attack watching a servant embracing a royal blood.

Sebastian and Enigma pulled apart and gave Agni a bewildered look. Agni's voice got Ciel and a sobbing Soma's attention too. They joined the group to find out what Agni was shrieking about.

"What is the matter?" Ciel asked, looking between Agni and Sebastian for an answer.

"Um…mmm...em..." Agni stuttered. He didn't want his new friend to get in trouble if he was having a secret affair with a royal highness.

"It seems to me that you guest's butler is not aware of your butler and Princess Enigma's situation, my boy," interrupted someone. Turning around, they found the Queen smiling at the group. Everyone who knew her curtsied to her highness respectfully.

"Do not call me that, your highness," Ciel grumbled, blushing.

"What situation?" asked Agni in a soft voice, the hysterical tone much milder this time.

"Phantomhive's butler Sebastian Michaelis is married to Princess Enigma. They are lawfully wedded," Queen Victoria informed Agni with a kind smile.

"HUSBAND AND WIFE?! CIEL, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS….WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEE…." Soma started crying again, making a tick appear at everyone's forehead; even the Queen.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been waiting for my story.**

**Remember to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER-14**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Nope, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~BMB~**

**Middle of the night,  
Phantomhive manor.**

The silent moans, pleasure filled sighs and low growls echoed through the room; noises only meant to be heard by the supernatural beings residing in the room. The bed creaked under them as Sebastian started moving faster. Enigma moaned from deep within her chest. "My mate. Mine!" Sebastian whispered hoarsely in her ears.

"Yesss…yours…only yours," she cried out.

"Shush, love. No noises…remember?" Sebastian whispered, grinding his teeth as he kept thrusting inside the wet core of his bride.

"Oh…please…." she begged, not know what she was begging for.

"Cum for me, my love. Give it to me,"Sebastian demanded. He felt her clenching around him as he thrust twice more before they both fell over the edge. They stayed wrapped up in each other as they calmed down.

"God! That was hard," Enigma commented, as they pulled back a little and Sebastian settled them on the bed. At her comment, Sebastian couldn't stop his snort.

"Hey. I did not mean it like that, you buffoon!" Enigma hit him on his chest where she was now lying. Sebastian's chest started shaking with his laughter.

"It was quite hard, wasn't it?" he joked.

"Mmmm…that it was. But I was talking about staying silent." Enigma wiggled a little and felt Sebastian getting hard again inside her. "You didn't get out of me?" she asked, amused.

"I like it there," Sebastian smirked, bucking his hips a little. Enigma couldn't stop the moan that tore through her. She sat up and bent backwards a little to hold onto his knees. She pulled herself up off him, and then dropped down harder. Both moaned at the contact.

…knock…

…knock…

…knock…knock

"Ugh…you must be joking!" Sebastian growled.

"It's coming from the window," Enigma gasped as Sebastian bucked against her.

"Who in their right mind comes in through a window?" Sebastian sat up and holding Enigma close to his chest, he started going faster than before. Enigma pushed one hand between then and started rubbing her clit vigorously.

…knock…

…knock…knock

"I'm so…close!" Enigma whispered before biting down on her husband's shoulder. That triggered both of them and sent them over the edge again. They clung to each other as they rode out their climax. Sebastian gave his wife a tender kiss. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"My dear hu…." she was cut off by another rapid knock on their window.

"I am going to enjoy killing whoever that is," Sebastian commented angrily as he untangled his limbs from his wife's.

"Not if I do that first," Enigma glared at the window and got up from the bed. With a snap of her fingers, both of them were dressed. Sebastian nodded at her, and went to open the window.

"Who are you, mister, and what do you want?" Sebastian asked rather rudely.

Enigma heard a familiar voice reply, "It is an emergency. I need to talk to Lady Enigma urgently."

"Theodor?!" she whispered in confusion. "Let him in, Mephistopheles," she said to Sebastian, who moved out of the way for Theodor's entrance.

"My lady!" Theodor curtsied.

"What is the matter, Theodor?" Enigma asked frowning worriedly.

"My lady, the activity that we have been following for the last month….?" At her nod he continued, "it seems to be moving closer to London. From what Athena gathered, there will be a huge destruction. They are planning to destroy London if the information is correct." Theodor sounded panicked.

"Where is Athena now?" Enigma asked as Sebastian came around his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist to show support.

"She…she has been injured, my lady. There is something strangely familiar about the weapon she was attacked with," he whimpered.

"WHERE IS SHE NOW?" Enigma asked loudly, anger coursing through her veins.

"She's on the roof," Theodor answered.

"Let's go," she told Theodor, who headed for the window immediately.

"Through the door, if you don't mind, Mr. Theodor," Sebastian interrupted, making Theodor red in embarrassment. Enigma just shook her head and headed out the door. Sebastian gestured with his hand for Theodor to follow Enigma. Theodor glared at him and followed his lady. Sebastian shook his head and followed them up to the roof.

.

.

.

When they arrived on the roof top, Enigma found Athena lying on the ground in a fetal position. "ATHENA?! What happened to you?" she asked as she ran to Athena's injured body.

Theodor ran ahead and knelt by Athena. "She was attacked by this, my lady," he said as he pulled a glowing, oddly shaped dagger from Athena's wound.

"She's going to bleed out." Enigma sounded frantic.

"Let me see," said Sebastian as he knelt beside his wife and reached out for Athena; but Theodor glared at him and refused to loosen his grip on Athena.

"Theodor!" Enigma scolded. At that, he loosened his grip enough for Sebastian to take Athena from him and lay her down on the ground. "I'll need a few of your hairs," he informed Enigma.

Enigma nodded and handed him a few strands. Sebastian removed his glove and bit on his finger, drawing blood. As he dropped a few drops of his blood on Enigma's hair, it started burning and turned into a golden ash. He placed the ash over Athena's wound. Bit by bit, her wound closed and soon it was healed. Enigma sighed in relief at that.

"There you go," Sebastian gave Athena a closed-eye smile that made her gape at him. Enigma chuckled at Theodor's frown as he watched Athena gaping at Sebastian.

"Um…Athena?" Enigma called, snapping Athena out of her gape-fest and making her turn towards Enigma.

"My lady! My apologies…I...I didn't…mean to…" she trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed for ogling Enigma's mate.

"It's okay. Now tell me, what have you found?"

"Is it safe to say this in front of **HIM**?" Theodor asked gesturing to Sebastian, his tone laced with venom.

"Theodor?" Enigma just raised her eyebrow at him, which made him gulp and nod. "Give me that dagger," she held out her palm. Carefully Theodor placed the dagger on her palm and watched its glow brightening. "Why does this looks so familiar?" she asked herself.

"It's an **'Angelican'**. That is why it looks familiar to you, my love," Sebastian explained with a curious tilt of his head. "Are you certain you were attacked by this?" he asked Athena.

"Absolutely," Athena nodded furiously.

"Huh? That is strange!" Sebastian frowned.

"Why? What do you know about this dagger?" Enigma asked.

"My love, observe carefully. This is an angel dagger. Only Angels are allowed to use it. This dagger is only activated by an Angel's touch. A Demon, human or a Reaper cannot activate this dagger. As far as I know, only a few not-so-powerful Angels use this dagger to protect themselves from Demons," Sebastian explained.

"That is strange…..Oh goodness! Does that mean…" Enigma couldn't bring herself to say the truth. Sebastian however had no such trouble. "…an Angel is behind this conspiracy," he finished.

.

.

.

**Next Morning  
Dining hall, Phantomhive Mansion**

Ciel kept glancing to his left as he continued with his breakfast. After two more minutes, he sighed and placed his fork down. "Lady Enigma, what has got you so troubled?"

"Huh? What?!" Enigma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ciel.

"Are you feeling alright? What is going on?!" Ciel was worried. He didn't want Enigma to go… like his parents…

"Oh! Do not fret, my little Ciel. Everything is alright. I was just so deep in thought that I did not hear you," Enigma assured him, watching Ciel's concerned face.

"You will tell me if something was bothering you, right?" he asked.

"When the time is right, I will tell you," she promised. "Now, finish your breakfast. You dance tutor will be arriving soon." Ciel nodded and picking up his fork, he went on eating.

Enigma left the table first and headed out to the garden. Ciel sat in his chair still sipping on his tea, when Sebastian arrived to clear the dishes. "Sebastian? Is everything alright with Lady Enigma? She seemed distracted during breakfast," Ciel stated as he regarded his butler carefully.

"Do you remember when she went to investigate some trouble outside London during the curry festival?" At Ciel's nod, Sebastian continued, "It seems someone is planning on destroying London. And that someone is an Angel. Enigma is worried about that," he explained.

Sebastian was curious, seeing Ciel exhale loudly in relief. At Sebastian's questioning look, Ciel answered. "I thought you two had a fight," he explained, looking rather sheepish.

Sebastian chuckled. "Do not fret about it, my lord. I shall take care of my bride, for I have taken a vow in front of God for her," he continued to shake in laughter at the ironic situation.

"I do not care about your vow. Just remember that the jungle is happy only if the lioness is happy," Ciel stated grumpily before stomping off to his office.

Sebastian started at the door and he hummed to himself. "Oh my! Why do I feel like this time my prey will **not** be my food source? This odd mother-child display is worrying me. If my wife asks for this brat to be our child, I do not know what I would do. How am I going to endure this brat for eternity?" he sighed.

"Um…Mister Sebastian? Why a…are you talking yourself, yes you are?" asked a familiar squeaky voice.

"Just planning the lunch menu, May-rin." Sebastian offered her a fake charming smile. "I just remembered an errand I need to run. Please excuse me and clean the table." He left the room in search for his wife.

.

.

.

Sebastian found his wife in the back garden, staring blankly towards some trees. "Enigma?" he called softly as he held her from behind. "You look deep in thought," he added.

"I think it's time I call one of my informants from the Demon world. We need to join forces. I have inspected that angel dagger and I have found its owner," she answered as she turned around in Sebastian's arms to face him.

"Who is it? And what is an Angel doing on earth?" Sebastian asked, puzzled.

"It's a rotten apple, my love. It's trying to rot everything along with itself," she said, angrily. "Usually I can fight it… but the amount of dark power it has gathered in the name of purification…"she sighed. "We must join forces. I've already contacted the grim Reapers. Now I have to contact my Demon informant. He's loyal to me… well, as loyal as a Demon can get. But there is a problem," Enigma hesitated.

"Hmm… I miss those days when Angels used to be angelic. By the way, you hesitated, my love. What is this problem?" Sebastian gave his bride an amused look.

"My informant is greedy… very greedy. And if I may say so, from a Demon's view, Ciel's soul is a delicacy. You understand what I am trying to say? He won't hesitate or think for a second before stealing it… And I don't want that," Enigma said, whispering the last part with teary eyes.

"You are already teary thinking about young master getting devoured by a Demon, and what will happen when my contract with him is done and I get to devour him?" he finally asked.

"I know he does not want heaven… neither does he belong in hell. He will reside in you. I don't know, Mephistopheles…. maybe it's because I can never give you a child and he is the only child around… or maybe watching a lonely kid only pretending to be brave, makes my heart bleed. I don't know my feelings. I don't understand them. All I know is, when I see him, all I want to do is protect him from any trouble, any tension and wrap him up in my wings." Enigma closed her eyes and rested it on her husband's chest. Sebastian did not know what to do either. He could not bear to see his bride in distress. He was confused about his feelings for his Angel bride himself. He did not know how to console her, so he just tightened his arms around her and stayed like that.

.

.

.

**Later that evening  
Ciel's office**

"I understand your dilemma, Lady Enigma. It's hard to endure the betrayal of family," Ciel stated; his thoughts went to his aunt, Madam Red. "But why are telling me these things?" Ciel frowned.

"My Demon informant is in a contract with one of your rivals," Enigma sounded apologetic.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked, intrigued that like him, one of his rivals was in a contract with a Demon too.

"Queen's spider, Alois Trancy," Enigma stated with a sheepish smile.

"Interesting," Ciel sighed. "You don't have to make that sheepish face, you know," he scolded Enigma lightly. "I never thought I would work closely with a rival. It will be something new." Ciel grinned mischievously.

"Oh great," Enigma muttered watching Ciel and Sebastian's matching evil smiles.

"I shall send an invitation for the Trancy household to stay in Phantomhive Estate for the summer then," Ciel smirked, watching Enigma glaring at him and her husband.

"Evil twins," Enigma muttered, before leaving the room shaking her head.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been waiting for my story.**

**Remember to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER-15**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**Last chapter: **

"I shall send an invitation for the Trancy household to stay in Phantomhive Estate for the summer then," Ciel smirked, watching Enigma glaring at him and her husband.

"Evil twins," Enigma muttered, before leaving the room, shaking her head.

**~BMB~**

"That innocent child has turned into an equally evil being as my devil husband," Enigma grumbled angrily as she returned to her room. "Seeing their matching evil expressions, anyone would think that they are father-son or something," she smiled at the last sentence. "…and he says he does not feel anything for the child other than being his prey," she smirked.

A knock on her door startled her. "Come in," she called.

May-rin poked her head inside. "You have visitors, my lady. Sebastian said to bring them to you," she said.

"Thank you, May-rin. Let them in." Enigma offered the maid a sweet smile, causing said maid to blush deep red. The door opened and Theodor and Athena entered her room.

"You came through the door? Now that's a pleasant surprise," Enigma teased Theodor. Athena chuckled and sat down by Enigma's leg.

"Your husband said to enter through the door next time," replied a sulky Theodor.

"What's your problem with him, other than his being a demon?" Enigma asked curiously. "Are you jealous of him?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"L-l-lady Enigma?! I'm not jealous," he whined. "I consider you my mother. I just…feel very protective of you. He's a demon. How can I trust him with my mother?" he ended as he sat down beside his sister.

Enigma offered him a calm smile and nodded. She ran her fingers through Athena and Theodor's hair and tried to remember the last thousand years that she had spent with these two. "I'm calling for help. I have a gut feeling that there is a war coming. We better be prepared. I want you guys to be on your best behavior, but be alert."

"Who are you calling for help, my lady?" Athena asked, lifting her head to look at Enigma.

"That spider demon, my demon informant," she answered.

"Ugh…I hate him even more," Theodor whined. "He's vulgar, a thief, cheater and all around bad news."

"Hmm…I know." Enigma was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened and revealed a shy looking Ciel. "I did not mean to intrude… um… I just… wanted to check if you want to play chess with me," he stated, eyeing at Athena and Theodor.

"Of course, sweetheart! Climb up here," Enigma patted the bed beside her.

Ciel walked into the room, looking at the gargoyles cautiously. Though he didn't know what they were, he knew that they were not human. As he came close to the bed, he set the chess box down and started trying to untie the laces on his shoe. But the poor kid messed it up and knotted the laces badly. Suddenly, a pair of hands started undoing his laces. He looked up and found Theodor kneeling before him and working on undoing his shoes. "Thank you," he said, looking embarrassed. After removing his shoes, he got up onto the bed and started the match.

Once Ciel entered into his 'Lord of Games' mode, he was competitive, not caring who his competitor was. Three hours went by, but none of them seemed to notice. Sebastian opened the door to ask his wife about his master's whereabouts but found him mid-game with his wife on their bed. He chuckled silently and quietly left the room. After the revelation about Enigma's feelings about Ciel, he didn't want to disrupt their bonding time. To some point he understood his wife's feeling about children. He knew he would've loved children from her, and her from him. But the Almighty didn't give them that opportunity.

'Is my hunger more important than my mate's feelings? After all, I'm to share my last hunt with her, anyway.' Sebastian tilted his head and decided to think on that some more.

.

.

.

**Mid morning  
Three days later,  
Ciel's study**

Enigma was reading a book sitting opposite Ciel, who was looking through his company's paperwork. After a while, Sebastian knocked at the door and entered with tea and a stack of letters. "Ceylon, huh?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian who placed the tea cup in front of him with his usual polite smile.

"Sharp as ever, my lord. I've made petit fours as snack for you to enjoy," the ever efficient butler informed him. Ciel nodded, secretly looking forward to eating them. Sebastian placed a cup in front of Enigma too. She offered him a sweet smile and a 'Thank you,' in return.

He took his place beside Ciel and started sorting through Ciel's mail, when a letter caught his interest. "It seems you have an answer from the Trancys, young master," Sebastian stated, as he handed Ciel the letter.

"What does it say, Ciel?" Enigma asked, closing her book.

Opening the letter, Ciel skimmed through it. His devilish smirk appeared on his face and he looked at Sebastian with a mischievous smile. Enigma sighed watching this exchange and chuckled, shaking her head. "They'll be here in three days," Ciel stated joyously.

"Why are you so happy?" Enigma asked, raising her eyebrow at the butler-master pair. Both just gave her innocent shrugs. "Okay. That's enough you two. I'll take the lead when they arrive here. It's a serious issue, so don't go poking your rivals without provocation. And Meph…um…Sebastian, there'll be four extra demons with Claude. My information says that Henna, the demoness/maid is very protective of the Trancy boy. And the three male servants, who are lower class demons by the way, are her servants actually; so be careful with them. Claude has blackmailed Henna and her servants into working under his orders," Enigma shared with the other occupants of the room.

Sebastian tapped his jaw, frowning. "What could've been the secret that made a demoness work under another demon? They're very proud creatures. So, this secret must be very valuable," he mumbled.

"Sounds complicated for a demon contract. I thought demons don't like other demons close to their prey," Ciel stated curiously, looking up at his demon for an answer.

"Claude seems to be one of those who love to tease others with his food," Sebastian stated with his closed-eyed smile.

"He is a greedy demon, but he doesn't really like the taste of it," Enigma shrugged as she got up from her seat and went around the table to stand beside Ciel. She turned his chair to look at him. "Here," she handed him a thick gold chain. It had the Phantomhive crest as a pendant. "It has your family crest on it so no one will suspect that it's something else," she stated, as she placed the chain around Ciel's neck. It glowed and then dimmed a moment later.

"What is it, my love?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I've cast my feather in heaven and hellfire to make this, and placed a spell on it. Other than his own demon, no other demon can take Ciel's soul. It will protect him from them. It won't get off from him, for it'll always be round his neck. That's why I made it look like his family crest. No one will question it that way. Do you like it?" she asked Ciel. Ciel was giving Enigma a strange look that made her a little self-conscious. "What?" she asked softly.

"If my mother was an angel, I'm sure she would've done the same thing," Ciel stated boldly. "I love it," he added softly as he caressed the pendant.

"I'm glad." She caressed his head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

.

.

.

**Three days later,**

**Phantomhive main entrance**

Two carriages stopped in front of Phantomhive manor. The Phantomhive butler stood there along with the other servants of the manor, to welcome their guests. The driver of the first carriage jumped down and opened the door for his master. A man clad in a butler's uniform came out first. Then a blonde head poked out of the carriage. With the help of the butler, the boy got down from the carriage, laughing cheerfully.

Enigma and Ciel were watching from the window upstairs. "That blonde boy is Earl Trancy… or so he claims," stated Theodor. Theodor and Athena were standing behind Ciel and Enigma. For extra protection, Enigma had asked Ciel to let her assistant stay in the manor.

"So he claims?!" Ciel titled his head as his shrewd eyes examined the laughing blonde. "He seems like a loon," he declared distastefully.

"The butler is Claude, the spider demon; Lady Enigma's informant," Athena pointed out. "The maid who just came out is the demoness, Henna, and those triplets are Thomson, Timber and Canterbury," she added.

They watched Sebastian and the servants greet the guests and help them carry their stuff inside. "Is it just me or are both butlers really acting like the other one doesn't know that he's a demon?" Ciel asked as Sebastian escorted everyone inside.

"While in contract, if one demon meets another, he must always keep it a secret that the other one is a demon. The demon can inform his master, if he wants to, but in front of humans…" Enigma gestured towards the Phantomhive servants "…he must act unaware of this fact. Make sure to act like you don't know they are demons in front of your servants, Ciel," she advised as they started walking downstairs to meet the guests.

As they reached the top step, Ciel cleared his throat loudly to get his guest's attention. "Thank you for accepting the invitation," he said, faking a polite smile. "I'm the master of this house, Ciel Phantomhive," he introduced himself as he started downstairs, holding onto his cane arrogantly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Earl Trancy," he nodded at his guest, still keeping that smile in place.

Alois Trancy giggled childishly. "Oh Claude! You never told me that Earl Phantomhive was so adorable looking. It's nice to finally meet the rival family head. Call me Alois."

Ciel's façade of politeness almost broke the moment Alois called him 'adorable', but Enigma and Athena's laughter stopped him from reacting. He spared a quick glance at his butler and found that Sebastian's back was turned towards him and his shoulders were shaking in silent laughter.

"Call me Ciel," he replied after clearing his throat to hide his irritation. "This is the lady of our household, Lady Enigma Arielle Michaelis and behind her are her cousins and assistants, Theodor and Athena. They will be staying with us for a while," he introduced everyone.

"Michaelis?! As in, she is related to your butler?" Alois mocked, "and she's the lady of this house how, exactly?" he asked, leaning towards Ciel.

"Before marriage she was a princess, and her royal blood ensured her the place in this household… but I didn't expect you to understand anyway," Ciel mocked back.

Alois's face darkened in anger but before he could say anything Claude stepped forward and knelt before Enigma. "Your humble servant is at your service, my lady." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Alois burned in jealousy at Claude's action.

"It's been a while, Claude. Why don't you help your household servants to get to their rooms, while I take Earl Trancy to his room?" she ordered, even though she made it sound like she was asking. Claude looked up from his position and nodded. He stood up and led all the servants silently out of the room, with Sebastian leading them to their rooms.

"Alois, come child, I'll take you to your room." Enigma held out her hand, much to Alois's surprise. In all his life, he couldn't remember if someone had ever held his hand, other than his younger brother Luca. Enigma offered him a kind smile and wiggled her fingers. Alois held her hand as he blinked several times.

.

.

.

Ciel and Enigma led Alois to his room. "This is the second biggest room other than my own. I hope it's to your liking?" Ciel asked as he gestured towards the room.

The room was decorated in a lovely shade of blue and the vases were filled with vibrant bluebells. Alois's eyes widened as he took in the room. He had planned on insulting his room, but as he looked around the room and found his favorite flowers arranged artfully, he couldn't bring himself to complain. "I like it," he heard himself say.

"Why don't you rest for a while? I don't know about your lessons yet, but from tomorrow, you'll be sharing lessons with Ciel," Enigma informed him as she caressed Alois's golden hair.

Alois wrinkled his nose and asked distastefully, "Lessons?!"

"Yes, lessons. Claude will be busy with some work. That's why Sebastian will be there to look after you both, along with the other servants. Ciel's teachers will be teaching you as long as you stay here." Alois was about to shout in protest, but Enigma placed her hand on his mouth and said, "You're fourteen years old, Alois. You need to grow up. You don't need a nursemaid, neither is Claude one. Even though you weren't born an Earl, at this moment, you are one. Behave like one. Earls never depend on their servants to babysit them. I want you to observe Ciel's interaction with his servants and learn from it," Enigma ordered firmly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Or how to behave? And why the hell would I do that?" Alois exploded.

"Because you'll do just as she told you to, your highness," a voice answered from the door. Alois looked behind Enigma and found Claude there, with a displeased frown on his face. "Lady Enigma is an angel," he said as he entered the room, "and one of my mentors. She deserves your respect, so do not raise your voice at her," he threatened.

"That's enough!" Enigma raised her hand and stopped Claude.

"Pathetic!" Sebastian commented as he entered the room. "Lunch is ready, young master. Please, head towards the dining room." He escorted the Earls out of the room.

"I apologize on behalf of my master, my lady," Claude stated angrily. He felt ashamed to call Alois his master.

"Don't worry about him. Sebastian will look after him when you'll be gone." Before Claude could protest, she added, "and he will not devour his soul. Your master needs some manners taught to him, and Sebastian will do that. Just tell the other demons not to interfere when Sebastian becomes strict. Now, onto the reason I call you here …" Enigma then started telling him what she had found and what she wanted him to search for.

"I'll do so tonight, then," Claude agreed, before they headed out to join others for lunch.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been waiting for my story.**

**Remember to leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER-16**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**Previously:  
**

"I apologize on behalf of my master, my lady," Claude stated angrily. He felt ashamed to call Alois his master.

"Don't worry about him. Sebastian will look after him when you'll be gone." Before Claude could protest, she added, "and he will not devour his soul. Your master needs some manners taught to him, and Sebastian will do that. Just tell the other demons not to interfere when Sebastian becomes strict. Now, onto the reason I call you here …" Enigma then started telling him what she had found and what she wanted him to search for.

"I'll do so tonight, then," Claude agreed, before they headed out to join others for lunch.

**~BMB~  
**

**Dining room,  
Phantomhive manor**

Sebastian served the food first to the Earls, and then to his wife. Enigma offered him a loving smile and thanked him. Other servants stood by the table as the lords and lady of the house started eating.

"I don't like the food. What kind of food is this? Yuck!" Alois started making faces.

"It's a French dish called 'Coq au Vin'," Sebastian replied while pouring Ciel another glass of wine.  
"Coc…cuh…what?" Alois wrinkled his nose.

"It means chicken with wine sauce. Finish your food, Earl; or there will be no dessert for you," Enigma said raising her eyebrow.

"N…no dessert? Huh? What is so special about dessert?" Alois asked arrogantly, but his curiosity was piqued.

"For our special guest, I've made red velvet molten lava cakes," Sebastian explained with a pleased smile.

"And my butler makes the best dessert in the world," Ciel stated, with a proud, bored tone.

"Oh really, Phantomhive?" Alois asked. "Let us see then. Bring the desserts," he ordered.

"Like I said," Enigma stated, "No dessert until you finish your food. Both of you." She raised her eyebrow at the younger boys.

Ciel started eating after murmuring a 'Yes ma'am'. Alois stared at Enigma for a while to see if she really meant it or not, but when he noticed the other boy eating, he too started.

**~BMB~**

It was lunch time when Enigma met the preteens in the hallway. Both boys had scowls on their faces, which made Enigma raise her eyebrows in curiosity. "What did he do?" she asked.

"I hate dance lessons," Ciel grumbled.

"I hate Math lessons," Alois added. Enigma felt a strong urge to chuckle but knew that none of the boys would like it, so she suppressed her smile. She just patted them on their backs and nodded understandingly.

As the boys had their lunch, the scowls faded from their faces. They had the afternoon free. Alois wanted to rest, while Ciel announced that he had paperwork to finish. So Enigma retired to the sunroom and started knitting some gloves for Ciel. About an hour later, Athena entered the room and sat down by Enigma's feet on the floor and huffed. Enigma didn't question it, but when Theodor did the same thing ten minutes later, Enigma put the needles down with a sigh. "Did you two have a fight?" she asked.

"I hate that brat," Theodor grumbled in answer.

"B…But what did Ciel do? Or was it my husband?" she asked her cohorts.

"Neither of them. We are talking about that blonde brat," Athena answered pouting.

"Earl Alois Trancy?" Enigma smirked this time, but then she frowned when she noticed something. "By the way, how are you in your human form in the middle of the day without my help?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

"Your Demon did this and asked us to stay close to you and the Earls. He went out to do something," Theodor answered.

"Huh? That's strange," Enigma muttered. "Don't be so hard on that child. From what I learned, he had a rough childhood. With a little discipline, I'm sure he'll be a good boy." She offered her friend a warm smile.

"You're too kind, my lady," Athena grumbled.

"I've been looking for you all over the manor," stated Ciel from the door of the sunroom in a sulky tone. "And Alois is annoying me like Elizabeth does," he complained, entering. Ciel took the seat beside her and looked at the occupants in the room. "Why do I always find you two sitting on the floor by Enigma's feet? There are chairs in here."

"It's our way of showing her respect," the gargoyles shrugged.

"By the way, there is a crow outside," Ciel said to Enigma while pointing at a tree near the window.

Enigma looked out of the window and saw a familiar looking crow. It had a red ribbon tied to its leg. Curiously she stretched out her hand and the crow flew up like it had done once before, and perched on her wrist. Enigma chuckled at Sebastian's way of sending her massages. Slowly she unwrapped the ribbon and read the words written on it…

"_**Going to the main office of Phantom company for some work. I will be back in two hours.  
You beloved husband,  
Sebastian."**_

Enigma folded the ribbon, caressed the crow's head and whispered, "Thank you for your hard work." The bird 'crowed' and flew away. She smiled a little and turned to look at Ciel. "It's for you," she stated as she offered him a pair of wool gloves. They were a mix of black and blue.

Ciel took them cautiously and inspected them, while he kept looking at the needles in Enigma's hands. "Did you just… make them?"he asked. As Enigma nodded, Ciel offered her a rare smile. "I like them. Thank you." Enigma knew it was hard for the Earl to express his emotions, so she just nodded her acknowledgement.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of glass breaking…. lots of it. Everyone exchanged looks and sighed. "We'll go the help them clean," said Theodor. Athena nodded in agreement before they left the room.

"Let's go for a walk in the garden," Enigma suggested.

Ciel nodded, putting on the gloves. "We can take our afternoon tea there," he said as they started for their destination.

**~BMB~**

Alois was bored out of his mind. He had been roaming around the Phantomhive grounds since he finished his lunch. With Claude nowhere to be found, he had nothing to do or annoy. He didn't want to be with Henna or his other servants. He was grumbling about how the trip was so torturous to himself when he saw Earl Phantomhive and Lady Enigma heading towards the garden. Since he had nothing to do, he decided to join them. He also wanted to know what was so special about Lady Enigma that Claude got angry at him.

"CIEL?" he called the other boy.

Said boy sighed in irritation, before turning to look at his guest. "Yes Alois?"

"Where are you going? Can I come? I'm bored." Alois pouted and then poked his tongue out like a child.

Ciel twitched at Alois' childlike behavior. He wanted to say something rude but Enigma interrupted. "Why of course. We were just going for a walk and then we'll have our afternoon tea in the garden. You can join us."

Alois nodded and started walking… well, dancing behind them. Ciel went to say something but Enigma stopped him with a shake of her head. Ciel gritted his teeth and nodded reluctantly. Henna served them tea and snacks after a few minutes.

Alois was on his third sandwich when he noticed Ciel looking down at his hands where he was caressing a pair of handmade gloves. "Where did you get those?" Alois asked titling his head curiously.

"Lady Enigma made them for me," Ciel replied before taking a sip from his tea.

"Oh?" Alois sounded nonchalant but Enigma saw that he was intrigued. "Did you order her to make them?" he asked.

"No," Ciel answered.

Alois turned to Lady Enigma and asked, "Why did you make them?" Enigma could hear the silent 'for him'.

"I consider Lord Phantomhive my son. And a mother doesn't need excuses to make something for her child. Your mother must have done the same for you, right?" she asked smiling sweetly.

Alois's face darkened at the mention of his mother and he shook his head in the negative. "I don't remember ever seeing her. I only had a bro…" he stopped mid sentence. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone his real identity, after all.

"Don't worry about it. We know about Luca," Ciel stated with a blank face. He knew Alois's brother was a sore subject, but his real identity was sorer.

Alois looked like he wanted to say something, but Enigma interrupted. "The way you used to do small things to see a smile on Luca's face, the same way I love seeing that rare smile on my boy's face," Enigma said, caressing Ciel's head.

Ciel scowled. "Don't call me that," he pouted. Alois noted their interaction and felt envy well up. He frowned and was silent for the rest of the afternoon.

**~BMB~**

By dinner, both demons were back and were serving dinner to their respective masters. As Ciel finished his desert and the rest of the wine, Sebastian approached him. "It's time for your bath, young master," he stated. "I believe you're done with the leftover paperwork for the day?"

"Hmm," Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, why don't you go check on the servants? They did lots of their usual stuff today. Theodor and Athena tried to help in cleaning up after them as much as they could. But you might want to check? I'll give Ciel his bath," Enigma suggested.

"Yes darling," Sebastian bowed and left.

As Enigma led Ciel towards his room, she felt eyes on them. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Alois watching them with a frown on his face.

.

.

.

Ciel dipped into his bathtub and relaxed back for Enigma to shampoo his hair. "So…what are you up to, Enigma Arielle Michaelis?" he asked sternly.

Enigma chuckled. "Did you just full name me?"

"That wasn't the answer, Lady Enigma."

"I have absolutely no idea what-so-ever." She tried her most honest tone. It didn't work.

Ciel snorted. "You two are really made for each other," he grumbled. "You were extra affectionate today," he stated. "Not that I mind," he added quickly. "I thought it was my job to make Trancy jealous."

"I'm not making him jealous, little lord. I'm making him yearn for something. I want him to want the affection that I give you," Enigma explained.

"Why?"

"It's the only way he'll try to change himself. At first he'll try to snatch it but when that won't work, he'll act like he's a good boy. When that won't work either, he'll try to change, to see if that works. That's the moment I'll be waiting for," Enigma smiled.

"Why bother with that brat?" Ciel grumbled, feeling jealous himself.

"His soul wasn't always corrupt like this. Yes, he used to steal but that was for his younger brother. He had a very innocent, childlike soul. But circumstances ruined his soul so badly that he thinks his sadistic nature is normal. And of course, Claude didn't help. He kept spoiling the kid. He only cares about his food, not Alois." Enigma sighed. "I'm an angel; it's my duty to at least try to change the kid's soul back towards good."

Ciel wanted to protest but against what? Enigma was being her passionate self and nothing more. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Then why did he feel like hiding Enigma and Sebastian somewhere only he knew? He didn't want to share. They were the only thing left that was his, after all.

**~BMB~**

**Other side of the manor**

Claude was buttoning up Alois's night shirt and for the first time, Alois wasn't flirting with him. Claude kept looking at the Earl's face. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Is everything alright, your highness?" Claude asked as he tucked his master in.

"Hey Claude, will you knit me a pair of gloves?" Alois asked curiously.

"If you order me to," Claude answered.

"NO…will you make me one, without my giving any orders to do so?"Alois sat up.

Claude frowned. "No, Your highness. You need to order me to do so," he replied, confused by his master's sudden desire for gloves.

"Will Sebastian do it for Ciel?" Alois asked.

"No, I don't think so. If Earl Phantomhive orders for gloves, Sebastian will buy them."Claude frowned.

"Huh….then why…" Alois trailed off as he flopped down on his pillow.

"Why what, your highness?" Claude asked, tucking him in the second time.

"Nothing…" Alois mumbled and went to sleep, even more confused than before.

**~BMB~**

**Michaelis bedroom**

Enigma was brushing her hair when Sebastian retired for the night. He shrugged out of his tail coat and tie as he approached his wife. "How was your day, my dear?" he asked as he dropped a kiss on her head.

Enigma smiled at him through the mirror. "It was... interesting, in a way. Claude told me the place where Athena was attacked has been burned down by someone. It seemed whoever it was decided to change places and burn any clue left behind," she informed him.

"Worrisome," he sighed, before taking the brush from her hand and combing through her hair. "Was the master good today?" he asked.

"He's always a good boy. It is you who pokes him to act like a brat," Enigma smirked. Sebastian just smiled shamelessly. "I missed you today," she whispered.

"I did too, my love. Come." He took her hand and led her to their bed. In a blink, they were in a passionate embrace, on their bed without any clothes between them.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been waiting for my story. So, what did you think of Alois?**

**Please let me know in the review….**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER-17**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~BMB~**

Enigma was awakened by warm kisses on her shoulder. She felt herself being turned around. She opened her eyes a little and saw her husband slowly heading down her body. Sebastian looked up through his eyelashes and found his wife looking down at him with an amused smile on her face. He smirked as he dragged his lips over to the promised land. Just as he was getting ready to eat her out, a knock on the door broke their bubble of privacy. Sebastian felt his desire quickly turning into rage, but was stopped short when Enigma pulled on his hair to make him look at her. She shook her head and kissed him as she sat up.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me May-rin, my lady," the maid answered through the door.

Both the Demon and his angel wife sat up straight, because they knew that without an emergency, the maid wouldn't have disturbed them. Both climbed out of their bed and in a blink they were in their night dresses. Sebastian opened the door and asked, "What is the matter, May-rin?"

"Sebastian, Henna asked me to inform you that young master has a fever."

"What? Fever?" Enigma exclaimed, before she pushed past Sebastian and May-rin and ran to Ciel's room.

The rest of the household was standing outside Ciel's room. The door was wide open. "How did you know he has a fever?" Enigma asked Henna.

"I sensed his temperature change, my lady," she informed.

Enigma nodded in answer and headed inside. "Bard, get me a bowl of cold water and a few wash cloths. Finny, go fill the tub with water. Henna, go make chicken soup," she ordered as she took a seat by Ciel. She checked his temperature. Ciel was trembling with high fever. Alois was standing by the bed silently. Sebastian entered his master's room, fully dressed. Seeing him, his wife ordered, "Make a chocolate cake and sweets for him." He nodded silently and with a bow, he left.

"Eni…gma?" Ciel whimpered.

"I'm here, sweet child. I'm here." Enigma's eyes filled with tears as she placed his head on her lap and started caressing his hair. Alois took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and watched silently. Ciel whimpered and trembled every so often.

.

.

.

**~BMB~**

**Phantomhive kitchen**

Sebastian was placing the finishing touches on the cake when he felt the other demon the kitchen. When he didn't immediately say anything, Sebastian asked, "Did you need something, Mr. Claude?"

"I'm just puzzled about something," the spectacled demon stated. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your master? How can you be so calm leaving your prey with an angel?"

"Being a demon makes it hard for us to trust anyone with our food, I know. But I also know that when we trust someone, we trust them so deeply that we don't hesitate to leave even the most precious thing with them. I trust Enigma with young master. Because I know if anything happens to him, she'll tear the world apart without any regret. It wouldn't even matter to her if heaven doesn't take her back. That's how I know that when young master is in my angel's care, I don't need to worry. You shouldn't either. She'll take care of your master in your absence too." Sebastian offered a polite smile before leaving the kitchen with the cake. Claude remained standing there, deep in thought.

.

.

.

Enigma finished giving Ciel a quick bath after feeding him some soup. The servants had left to do their jobs on Sebastian's orders. Alois was seated in a chair by the window, working on his lessons. The cold wash cloth was having it's desired effect, cooling Ciel's fever down. "He will be fine, won't he?"Alois asked curiously.

Enigma looked at him and smiled. "Yes, hopefully he will be fine soon. Are you finishing your lessons?" she asked.

"Yes. That butler—I mean, your husband is scary," he pouted.

Enigma chuckled. "Do you need any help with that?"

"This one is easier than the math problems. You can help me with that if you want?" Alois had a hopeful look on his face.

"Get the books and hop on the bed." She patted the bed beside her. Alois giggled happily and ran out of the room.

Enigma changed the wet wash cloth with another one and smiled at the child she considered her own.

"Lady Enigma?" Finny called from the door. Timber was with him. They both had two boxes in each of their hands. "Next month's samples are here," he announced.

"Show me," Enigma smiled.

After Finny and Timber left the room, Enigma started poking around the boxes. Just then, Alois came back with his books. "What are those?" he asked, hopping on the bed.

"Toy samples from Phantom company," she replied with a smile as she continued to poke around. She found two bitter rabbits in there. They were the new and improved version. She pulled out one and held it out to Alois "Here. One for you, and one for my Ciel." She smiled and Alois took the stuffed toy.

This was the first time he had ever had a toy of any kind. "Luca would've loved it," he stated softly. Enigma smiled at the boy and placed the other rabbit beside Ciel. Running her fingers through his hair, she silently hoped that the child would get well soon. "Why do you care about him so much?" Alois asked, sounding more jealous than he wanted to be.

"Even I don't know why I feel like he's my own child every time I look at him," Enigma whispered. Ciel opened his eyes a little but it looked like he was in a daze. "Good morning, Ciel. Do you need something?" she asked affectionately.

"M-mum?" Ciel whimpered.

Even though Enigma knew that Ciel was having fever induced delusions, her heart filled with warmth when she heard Ciel. "Shh… it's okay. Go back to sleep, my child." She placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled.

"I don't understand this one," Alois pointed at his book with a pout on his face. Enigma smiled at the boy kindly and started helping him with his studies.

.

.

.

Two days later, Ciel had recovered from his fever. But he was weak, so his usual fencing lessons and dance lessons were canceled. He was thoroughly annoyed with Sebastian's teasing him about being a baby, but was internally pleased with Enigma's pampering. Alois was a little friendly too. Well, friends they were not, but they didn't fight or taunt each other much and spent their days in the same room. While Ciel worked on his company's paperwork, Alois danced around the room, whined, slept and danced some more.

Later that evening, Ciel was busy with his official work when he heard a commotion from the hallway. Curiously he stepped out of his office and walked towards the noises. It seemed that Alois was yelling for something. When Ciel arrived at the scene, he found Alois shouting at Henna while beating her with a whip. Ciel eyes widened as he took in the situation.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH IT? ONLY CLAUDE TOUCHES IT…YOU RUINED IT…" Alois yelled on and on.

"That's enough, Alois," Ciel stopped him angrily.

"What is the matter here?" Enigma asked as she arrived there with the others.

"Enigma, she ruined it… she ruined it…" Alois started crying.

"He hit her with the whip," Ciel informed her angrily.

"You all are dismissed," Sebastian ordered the servants. "Take Miss Henna with you," he added to May-rin.

After the servants left, Claude asked, "What did she do, your highness?" He was frowning, not liking the way his master was behaving in front of the Lady.

"She ruined the flower work you did in my room," Alois whined and stomped his feet.

"THAT'S YOUR REASON TO HIT A WOMAN?" Ciel roared.

"Did you really raise your hand on a woman?" Enigma asked. Her tone was void of any emotion.

"My lady, I apo…" Claude was stopped mid-sentence as Enigma raised her hand.

"You're a butler. Go do your job. Sebastian, take Claude along and prepare for lunch. Lizzy will be joining us for the meal today. Prepare for that. Make her favorite dessert today," she ordered.

"Certainly, my love," Sebastian bowed and dragged Claude out with him.

"Ciel, why don't you hit our servants?" she asked.

"Our house is our kingdom and I'm the king. The servants are the knights that protect this kingdom. They protect us because they want to and not because they have to. I respect them for that. And as for hitting a woman… my father used to say, a real man never does two things in his life. One, hit a woman and two, make a woman cry," Ciel finished, sneering at Alois.

"Follow me, you two," Enigma said, before she headed for Ciel's office. Alois wiped his face and followed with Ciel. Enigma closed the door after the boys entered the room. "Ciel, finish your work," she stated. "Alois, go stand in front of that wall, and face the wall," she ordered.

"Wall?" Alois was confused. He slowly walked towards the wall and kept waiting for something to happen. He remembered how the previous Earl Trancy had made him stand against the wall like this. He had beaten him black and blue because he hadn't gone to his room the night before.

After fifteen minutes passed, Alois got angry, wondering why Enigma wasn't beating him already. He turned around to ask and was taken aback by the scene. Enigma was reading a book, while Ciel was working on his papers. "What are you doing? Why are you making me wait to get my punishment?" he asked, annoyed.

"Face the wall and keep quiet until I say so. That's part one of your punishment," Enigma stated, still not looking up.

Alois gaped at her. He didn't have words. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a cod fish. Ciel hid his laughter by faking a cough. Enigma looked up at Ciel and he stopped laughing and went back to his work. "The wall," she ordered the other boy. Alois silently did as asked. His mind was a jumbled mess.

**~BMB~**

Claude kept looking at the ceiling as he and Sebastian worked on lunch. "I hear no crying," he stated worriedly.

"Even though he wasn't born an Earl, he still deserves the respect of the position he is in now. And as a butler, you must always respect him. You're his servant for the period of your contract. Your vile attitude isn't suitable for a butler," Sebastian stated sternly.

Claude opened his mouth to retort but Sebastian continued. "And as for 'no crying'? First rule to raise an Earl is to never hurt him physically or emotionally. Small punishments and the shame they bring, work wonders on their egos," he explained. Claude just looked at the other demon blankly.

.

.

.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!" The shrill, sing-song voice alerted everyone in the manor that Elizabeth had arrived. Enigma smirked at Ciel, while he just rolled his eyes. With a huff he got up from his chair and prepared himself to be tackled by his cousin/fiancée. Enigma kept smirking as Alois complained from the seat beside her. "Ugh… who is that? My ears are hurting…" he whined.

Before anyone could reply to his question, the door burst open and a blur of blond hair rushed in and stopped inches from Ciel. "CIIIEEEEL…. I MISSED YOU," exclaimed Lizzy as she jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands.

"Calm down, Lizzy. You're making everyone deaf here. Nice to see you again too." Ciel smiled warmly at his fiancée. Inwardly, he was relieved at not being tackled.

"Is Ciel the only one you miss, my dear?" Enigma teased as she got up from her chair and stepped towards the excited blonde.

Lizzy giggled. "No. I missed you too, Lady Enigma. I was so happy when you asked me to come here for lunch." She hugged Enigma.

'You called her here?' mouthed Ciel. Enigma nodded in answer.

"How could I not? Your fiancé was sick after all. I knew you would want to see him." She patted the blonde's head and smiled.

Lizzy's eyes teared up and a soft smile graced her lips. "You remind me of aunt Rachel all the time. I'm happy that Ciel has a mother figure now. Mom was saying the same thing the other day too," she confided. If Lizzy had said this at any other time, Ciel would've stiffened up, but he had a small secret smile on his face too.

"These two are so rude," Alois complained. "Allow me to introduce myself, my lady. I'm Earl Alois Trancy." He bowed and taking Lizzy's hand, he placed a kiss on it.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Lady _Elizabeth_ Ethel Cordelia _Midford. I'm Ciel's fiancée," she curtsied._

_"Fi-fiancée?" Alois stuttered._

_"Let's go. It's time for lunch," Enigma interrupted and dragged Alois behind her. _

_"Enigma? Hey wait… stop… what?" Alois's voice faded._

**A/N: I hope you're liking the new developments. Let me know in the review because reviews makes me wanna update sooner. **


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER-18**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~BMB~**

"Ugh…why did you drag me here like that? I was talking to that girl," Alois whined.

"I wanted them to spend some time together, or else she will run around the house squealing like a banshee while Ciel hides from her in terror," Enigma joked winking at the Trancy Earl. Alois giggled and nodded. Enigma didn't let go of Alois's hand as they headed for the dining room.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked her softly.

"Angry? No… Disapponted? Absolutely, but don't fret. Part two of your punishment is still pending." She shrugged as if she was talking about weather.

"PART TWO?" Alois shouted, shocked.

"Mmm… don't raise your voice. I can hear just fine. And yes, part two," Enigma stated sternly. Alois sulked the rest of the way to the table.

.

.

.

A few minutes later, Ciel and Lizzy arrived in the dining room and took their seats. The servants took their places as Sebastian and Claude entered the room with two trolleys. "Lady Elizabeth, it's always a pleasure to have you here," Sebastian offered his familiar closed-eyed smile.

"It's good to be here, Mr. Sebastian," Lizzy smiled widely.

"This is Trancy's butler, Claude Faustus, my lady," he introduced.

"Good afternoon, my lady." Claude bowed.

"A pleasure," Lizzy greeted him, smiling.

"For today's lunch we've made three different kind of French dishes. Blanquette de Veau, Boeuf bourguignon and Poulet Basquaise. For dessert we have Mocha Pots de Crème. Which dish would you like?" Sebastian asked smiling as Claude poured wine in everyone's glasses.

"I would like... mm… how about Blanquette de Veau?" Lizzy said, grinning excitedly.

"Excellent choice," Sebastian stated as he served her. "Young master, what would you like?"

"Boeuf bourguignon," Ciel stated.

"And master Alois?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Same for me."

"And my dear wife, what should I serve you?" Sebastian offered his wife a flirty smile.

"Poulet Basquaise." Enigma blushed, much to her astonishment.

"Lovely choice, my dear," Sebastian purred, placing her plate in front of her. He placed a kiss on her neck when no one was looking and went to stand behind his master.

Alois was excited to taste the food and started to touch the spoon when Enigma's sharp tone stopped him. "With you left hand," Enigma stated raising her eyebrow.

"But… but I don't know how to eat with my left hand," Alois whined, confused.

"Second part of your punishment. You'll finish your lunch with your left hand and then you'll write two pages filled with the sentence 'I won't raise my hand on a woman again'. Am I clear?" she asked.

"Okay." Alois pouted and started messily eating with his left hand. Claude was surprised by his master's behavior. If it had been a few days ago, Alois would've ordered Claude to kill that person. And here he was, taking his punishment silently. It was like a miracle.

.

.

.

**Alois's bedroom**

Alois was lying on his bed finishing his punishment by writing 'I won't raise my hand on a woman again' in a notebook while humming to himself. Claude was folding his master's clothes, and kept glancing at the kid.

"Your highness? Can I ask you something?" Claude couldn't resist asking.

"Hmm… what is it Claude?" Alois turned his head to look at his butler.

"When Lady Enigma scolded you and gave you punishments, why didn't you order me to kill her? I know, if it was a few weeks ago, you would've done it."

"I... I don't know. But when she scolded me, there was an affection that I could feel inside me. It was the same feeling I used to have when I used to scold Luca. I feel oddly connected and safe in her presence," Alois tried explaining as best as he could. Claude, though, wasn't sure if he liked this change or not.

**~BMB~**

**Ciel's bedroom**

Later that night, Sebastian was getting Ciel ready for bed. "Did Enigma find any new news on that matter?" Ciel asked.

"No, my lord. But Theodor and Athena have only been gone for three days. I'm sure they'll return with some news," Sebastian informed.

"Hmm… can you ask Enigma to come here?"

"Why?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"Because I ordered you to do so," Ciel deadpanned.

Sebastian grimaced and bowed before leaving. He was still sulking when he entered his bedroom. Enigma looked over her shoulder at him as he entered the room. "So... what did he ask you to do, that annoyed you so much that it's showing on your face?" she joked.

"That brat… Master is asking for you." He gritted his teeth.

"Are you jealous?" Enigma asked titling her head, because she knew that her husband knew that she considered Ciel her child and not her lover.

"What? No... no… I'm just upset that he won this game. I know you consider him our son and he considers you his mother… even though he would never confess that. I just get annoyed whenever he succeeds in annoying me. That's all," he explained.

"Games… That's what all this is about to you both," Enigma sighed, shaking her head. "I'll be back," she stated. Placing a kiss on her husband's forehead, she headed out.

With a knock, she entered Ciel's room. He was on his bed, under the cover and reading a book by Edger Allan Poe. "You'll get nightmares if you read this before bed. Leave it." She took the book from him and sat down beside him. "Are you alright?" she caressed Ciel's hair.

"Hmm… can you sing to me?" Ciel requested before placing his head on Enigma's lap. Enigma smiled down at him and nodded.

"**Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete**"

Enigma sang in her sweet angelic voice. The door of Ciel's room opened and Alois entered. Enigma's beckoned him to come to the bed. Slowly Alois climbed up the bed and lay down.

Enigma continued to sing.

"**And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby**"

Both boys fell asleep, side by side. Enigma smiled and softly walked out of the room, after tucking them in with their bitter rabbits.

**A/N: So…what do you think? Let me know in a review because reviews make me wanna update sooner. **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER-19**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~BMB~**

**Next day at the Phantomhive manor**

After breakfast that day, Ciel had retired to his study. Alois was in his history lesson with Claude. The servants of the manor were wreaking their usual havoc while the Trancy servants were observing the other servants' damages in fascination. Sebastian was busy managing the household and Enigma was… bored. The gargoyles hadn't returned from their search. She was getting worried about them. After trying to read another book, she decided to join Ciel in the study.

When she entered the study, she heard Ciel mumbling to himself, "Now he can stay in the town house in London."

"Who's staying in the town house?" she asked curiously, taking a seat opposite Ciel.

"Soma and Agni," Ciel sighed.

"Er... you want Soma to stay in the London town house?" Enigma was surprised.

She earned a very scathing look from the Earl. "Yes, what is your point?"

"You do know Soma can cause as much havoc as all three of your servants, right?"she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at him while smiling teasingly.

Ciel brushed her off and smirked. "Then, less reason for me to go to London."

Shaking her head, she looked up at Sebastian, who had entered the room. He had a devilish smile on his face. "What is it, dear?"

"I just wonder when the young master will remember that we need to go to London in a few days' time," he answered, offering his closed eyed smile. He was clearly pleased with the situation. Ciel's head snapped up to look at his butler in utter misery. Enigma chuckled at them.

"Why are we going to London?" she asked.

"Hmm… it is an interesting case. It's about a circus," Sebastian explained.

"What is the case?" Enigma asked taking a sip of her tea while her husband served Ciel.

"It's a troupe that has visited various places but somehow, in each city they have performed in, it seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared. The government had also searched to its utmost ability, but the children's whereabouts are unknown. Apparently, the children disappeared suddenly in the middle of the night." Ciel took a sip and added, "It's like they have been kidnapped by the pied piper of Hamelin."

Enigma snorted and chuckled darkly. "Why did **He** bother creating monsters, when they are humans ready to take that role?"

.

.

.

"It's wonderful weather for the circus, don't you think Ciel?" Alois asked, twirling around while tilting his head up to face the sky, the clouds a light gray color with patches of blue shining through. He had never been to a circus before, so he was excited to go there.

Alois and Claude were joining Ciel, Sebastian and Enigma for their trip to London. When Alois learned that Ciel and Sebastian would go to a circus for their case, he insisted on joining them, while Enigma and Claude worked on their other complication. Ciel wanted to say "no chance in hell" as his answer to Alois's request, but a glance at Alois's pleading face and Ciel couldn't stop himself from saying yes.

Sebastian began to put their bags away, before turning to the servants. "From today on, both young Masters and Lady Enigma will be working in London along with Claude and myself for some time," Sebastian glared down at the human servants. "Do not destroy the manor."

"Help them with their work in taking care of this manor. Timber, you need to go to the Trancy manor in three days time. Check the area and secure it again before returning here," Claude ordered the Trancy servants.

Ciel started to follow Alois inside the carriage, but stopped before entering. "You lot..." the boy lifted his head to peer over his shoulder at the less than adequate servants. "...Take care of the manor while we're away."

For a moment the three servants blinked, before smiling widely, giving one strong nod. "Yes, my lord!" making Enigma chuckle happily, while Alois peered curiously through the widow.

Soon they were pulling away from the manor with May-rin, Finny and Bard waving to them. "Young masters! Be careful! Take caaaaare!" the gardener yelled, his face alight with a smile.

"You too, Lady Enigma!" May-rin merely sniffled and weakly raised her hand in a feeble attempt to wave. She was sad because she would miss them, even the bratty Earl.

**~BMB~**

The red haired man stood staring at them, gaping. His mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, like a fish. Alois giggled watching his reaction as Ciel smirked. Alois wondered why he never bothered to solve the cases the Queen gave him. He always ordered Claude to finish those. If he had known it's this much fun, then he would've shown more interest. He decided to do so when they returned to his estate.

"I must say, Lord Randall's absence is quite convenient for us," Ciel stated flippantly.

The poor detective sputtered. "Please, I'm begging you! If the commissioner finds out about this..."

"It would be better if he didn't," Ciel replied, as if daring the detective to tell.

He sputtered some more. "In the first place... how in the world did you manage to get into the third floor file room?!" Alois looked towards the window, where the curtain was flapping in the wind and raised his eyebrow.

Ciel, being Ciel, ignored the young detective, turning to his demon. "How is it looking, Sebastian?"

The butler flipped through the files once more. "Of the children we've been asked to investigate, not one has been found dead."

The young Earl gave a stiff nod, and Alois straightened from his position. He had been leaning over Sebastian's shoulder to look at the pictures. "So, are we ready to go?" Alois asked Ciel.

Once again, Ciel nodded, turning to Sebastian. "If you've finished copying the files, were leaving." Ciel looked over his shoulder, smirking at the poor detective. "May I borrow these photos?" as if he was really asking for permission.

"That'd be most troublesome!"

Alois giggled at Abberline's frantic look. He actually looked worried at their small theft.

Ciel rolled his eyes at him, turning away. "If you're caught, feel free to say I made off them," he smirked.

"I'll get even more of a scolding!" Abberline looked even more frantic at that.

Ciel turned to the detective. "You... let's see, Underline?" Alois smirked as the detective glared hopelessly.

"Abberline," the detective stated flatly, fully aware that Ciel knew his name.

The boy shrugged, not really caring as he read the files. "You've been a great help today." Lifting his hand in a shooing motion at Sebastian, Alois thought for half a second they were going to kill the man. But then he noticed Sebastian reach into the inside of his coat, something making a jingling sound. Sebastian smiled, grabbing detective Abberline's hand, placing something there. "Your cooperation is much appreciated."

The demon pulled back his gloved hand, revealing the money underneath.

A smirk resided on Sebastian's face, but only momentarily. Abberline looked down at what laid in his palm in horror. "I don't need this!" he cried out. Grabbing back Sebastian's hand, he forcibly gave it back.

The butler looked like he didn't know how to go about this; it seemed he had never met a human that would turn down money, even if it _was _bribe money. "I knew you used any methods necessary to solve cases as quickly as possible, but..." Abberline was literally shaking in anger. "This is...!" It seemed he had no words to describe his utter disgust with Ciel.

The Earl merely smirked, going towards the door to leave. "Any methods necessary... hmm?" he chuckled. "Your flexibility shows promise." As Ciel stalked past, Alois followed and Ciel waved off whatever it was Abberline was about to say. "Hurry up and get promoted, Mr. Abberline." Alois was equally impressed as Ciel and Sebastian.

Alois shook his head in wonder. "I've never seen anyone rejecting a bribe before," he stated. His voice was laced with awe. Ciel chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

.

.

.

Wings fluttered as an angel landed on the top of a building in London. A spectacled demon landed beside her. They surveyed the area and sighed. "The traces stopped down there," Claude stated, pointing at the alley beside the building.

"Whoever this person is, he is a genius. He planned it down to every single detail," Enigma nodded in frustration.

"But we didn't even find a clue yet," Claude growled angrily.

"Hmm… I hope Theodore and Athena get something." Enigma started looking around.

"Lady Enigma, do you think the fallen have more information than an ordinary angel is allowed to have?" Claude asked, worried.

"That is a possibility. If it happens to be true, then it's a bigger problem than we thought," Enigma shook her head.

.

.

.

"It appears that they are all still unaccounted for," Sebastian said as he opened the door for the boys to get out of the carriage.

"Well, if they're still unaccounted for, shouldn't that mean they're still alive?" Alois asked curiously, looking at Ciel.

"No," Sebastian answered as he opened the door of the manor. "It only appears that they are unaccounted for."

"What does that mean?" Alois asked.

"It means that on the world of the surface these children are still missing, but... in the underworld, there's the possibility that they may already be..." Ciel didn't finish his sentence, but Alois understood what he meant.

Silence filled the living room as the boys took a seat on the couch as Sebastian headed to the kitchen to help Agni prepare lunch. Ciel pulled out his letter with the Queen's insignia. The entire time Ciel sat reading his letter, Alois kept thinking about his past. He had also been among these boys once, after all. Ciel suddenly folded up his letter, sliding it back into the envelope.

Sebastian entered with tea for the Earls. A long drawn out sigh passed through Ciel's lips and Sebastian looked at his master. "Young master, if this deals with the underworld, will we be visiting that place again?"

Before Ciel could answer, Enigma and Claude entered the drawing room and greeted them. "How was your day?" she asked.

"We didn't get any helpful information from Scotland yard. So we have to go to the undertaker's." Ciel explained sighing. He closed his eyes, "To be honest, I'd like to avoid it, but..." Suddenly, his face darkened. "I want to return to the manor as soon as possible. Let's go." He said the last part to Sebastian.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he peered at Ciel. "Sir..."

"Hold on a minute. You both need to have your lunch first. I want to go with you to this undertaker's place. I have heard a lot about him. I want to meet him," Enigma stated.

"Excellent idea, _Rajkumari_ [princess]. But where are you planning to go exactly?" stated Soma from the door. Excitedly, he entered and hugged Ciel "Oh Ciel, you missed me so much that you came to visit me so soon?" he rocked back and forth, still hugging Ciel.

"Soma, let go of me." Ciel struggled to be freed.

Alois giggled at the scene, and unfortunately, dragged Soma's attention towards him. "Oh, who are you?" he asked.

"Earl Alois Trancy. Who are you?" Alois asked arrogantly.

"This is the Prince of Bengal. Please welcome my master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar," introduced a white haired man from behind as he joined the others in the drawing room. "And I'm his _Khansama_, Agni," he added.

"Huh? Oh… pleasure to meet you," Alois pouted. "I'm Ciel's guest," he added.

"You're Ciel's friend too?" Soma asked excitedly as he finally let go of Ciel.

"Uh…um…" Alois stammered.

"Yes he is, Prince Soma. They recently became friends," Enigma stated, smiling at the idiotic prince.

"Oh, it is so exciting. Any friend of Ciel's is a friend of mine," Soma announced, before he took Alois in a tight hug. Even Claude flinched at that sudden attack.

Alois felt happy and panicked at the same time. For the first time, someone had willingly become his friend. After struggling for a few minutes, he finally relaxed and hugged Soma back. Enigma beamed at that, while Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes while murmuring, "Better him than me." Agni beamed at his prince as he found another friend in this foreign country. Sebastian smiled at Agni's happiness; while Claude just looked puzzled. Claude couldn't decide if he should step in to save his master or not.

.

.

.

Stepping out of the carriage, Alois looked at the building in front of him, puzzled. Walking into the building, he found the scent of death assaulting his nose. He gagged on the smell loudly as Ciel, Claude and Sebastian continued unaffected. Enigma patted his back to get him to calm down.

"Undertaker, are you here?" Ciel looked around, searching for the guy. Alois noticed something odd in front of his desk—Grave markers that were peculiarly arranged like bowling pins.

"Huh?" he mumbled, and suddenly a skull rolled past them, knocking down the grave markers in a strike.

Alois jumped when he heard a shrill voice sing-song, "_Weeeelcome_, Earl." The undertaker offered them his creepy laugh. "Well, have a seat. I've just baked a cake. Would anyone like a piece?" Ciel shook his head furiously, not wanting to know what else had possibly been in that same pan.

"I would like a piece," Alois answered, nodding his head.

The undertaker smirked before saying, "I'll be back with that piece of cake. Why don't you take a sit Earl Trancy?" And he left.

"Huh? That's strange. How did he know my name?" Alois asked, looking at his butler.

"He knows everyone and everything," Claude answered mysteriously, making Ciel roll his eyes.

.

.

.

**A few minutes later**

"...in the Underworld, you see dead children everyday after all..." stated a blank Sebastian.

"You're weeeell aware of that, aren't you Earl Phantomhive?" the undertaker asked smiling creepily.

"I've brought the files along." Sebastian placed a large stack of papers in front of the white haired man. "Among them, are there any you've _cleaned____up_?"

Alois and Enigma watched with wide eyes. They couldn't believe that there were **that**many children who had gone missing.

"Who can say? Maybe seeing something amusing will bring it _aaaaaaall baaaaaack_?" the undertaker stated creepily.

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Alois.

"His _fee _for information," answered Enigma who had been watching everything silently till now.

"Welcome to my humble abode, my lady," The undertaker greeted. "Now, bestow upon me the _choicest laughter_! Then I shall tell you anything!"

Ciel gradually backed away from the creeper, never taking his eyes off him. "Sebastian..." he ordered.

The butler was getting ready to talk when the undertaker interrupted. "Relying on him, are you?" They all blinked at the undertaker, who was sprawled out over his desk. "Is milord a child who cannot do a thing without Master Butler and the Missus around, hmm? Of course, I don't care who it is so long as they are amusing..."

An extremely dark aura coated the room, and everyone turned to see that Ciel had an equally dark and sour expression. "I'll do it. Get out." Enigma stiffened at his tone. As he turned to face the rest, she discovered he had a slightly scary face hidden under his composure. "_Do not peek_. That is an order."

Everyone nodded and walked out without a word. Sebastian followed as well.

**A/N: So…I DECIDED THAT Alois will join Ciel's adventure. How do you think will that go? Let me know in a review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER-20**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is still not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta, Ninkita**

**~BMB~**

A few minutes turned to an hour, then two hours. Finally, four hours later, the sound of laughter came from inside the room. When the door finally opened, everyone saw a disheveled Ciel. His bow was loosened, he was sweaty and panting, his overcoat was thrown on the floor and the undertaker was laughing his heart out in the background.

"Oh… ahahaha… I say! To think that Earl Phantomhive would go that far! Hahaha!" the undertaker managed to get out.

"Er, what exactly did you do?" asked Alois suspiciously.

"_I shall not speak of it!_" Ciel practically hissed his answer, fixing his clothes while Sebastian tended to his hair.

Throwing his hands up in submission, Alois backed away a little. "Got it! I won't bring it up again!"

Sebastian chuckled as he flattened Ciel's hair. "For you to resort to performing tricks in the name of the Queen... you really are a dog," he taunted.

Ciel's face darkened. "Shut the hell up," he growled at his butler.

Enigma sighed at her husband's comment. She knew how much he loved to rile his master up. "Alright, Undertaker," she said. "Ciel gave you your payment. So give him the information on the children."

"There aren't any."

They all stared at him dumbstruck. "Excuse me?"

The undertaker laid his head down on the desk, flipping through the papers in a bored manner. "None of these children were among my customers... nor have I heard rumors about them in the underworld."

A small tick began to form in Ciel's eye. "So you didn't know anything about this incident at all?"

"Not quite," The undertaker said, giggling and wiggling his finger about. "I know that I do not know about it."

The thirteen year old was extremely angry. "Did you deceive me?" he snarled. Even Alois frowned at the undertaker.

"Not at all! This is terribly useful information, is it not?" the undertaker smiled like a lunatic.

Alois opened his mouth to ask exactly _how _it was useful, but found a black haired demon cut him off. "Indeed." Everyone turned to Sebastian. "If you do not know, the fact remains that the children have not been killed in the underworld."

"Whatever do you mean?" Enigma asked, frowning at her husband.

"If their bodies have not been found in either the outside world or the underworld, the likelihood of the children still being alive is quite high," Ciel answered.

"Unless you include the idea that someone has kept these children captive," Alois spat angrily.

"That is a good possibility. It seems like we have no other option but to investigate the circus troupe directly." Turning on his heel Ciel started towards the door. "Well, that decides it. Come, Sebastian. Contact me if you come across any information, Undertaker."

As everyone headed out the door, the undertaker called out for Enigma. "Mrs. Michaelis." She turned back to the undertaker and gave him a curious look. "Do tell milord to take care of his soul. He only has one." She frowned at his comment, but just offered a nod to him in answer. It seemed like he wanted to indicate something to her. But what?! Was this case somehow related to Ciel's kidnapping three years ago?!

.

.

.

As they approached the entrance, Alois felt like he was going to burst; as a kid, he'd always wanted to go to a circus, however he never got the chance to go. "It's so colorful," Alois squealed as they continued on into the big top.

Ciel glanced around and inspected the area. "By sight, it seems like an ordinary circus," he stated in a bored tone.

"Well, if they were abducting children," Enigma commented, glancing around too, "They wouldn't exactly be putting them on display, would they?"

Ciel gave her an annoyed look, before pouting slightly. Watching his reaction, Enigma chuckled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Alois grinned excitedly as the tent darkened, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Boys and Girls!" the announcer shouted cheerfully.

"Woah!" Alois whispered to Ciel who was sitting beside him, looking at the circus troupe leader. "Look at his hand! It looks like a skeleton hand!"

Many children in the tent leaned forward eagerly, and they all had similar faces of awe. "On this fine day, we welcome ye to the Noah's Ark Circus." The announcer started juggling about ten balls. "I'm Joker. If ye'll just take a gander over he…" The balls fell on his head as he messed up intentionally, causing laughter to ring out.

"This circus is packed full of acts to entertain and astound ye!" Joker said, motioning to the group of people outside the center light. "Now, with a spectacular blast from our fire-eater... let the show of the century begin!"

Sounds of awe left the blonde boy as he watched the tall man start blowing fire from his mouth, and the crowd awed and gasped in sync. Ciel and Sebastian were emotionless, while Enigma had her eyes narrowed at the announcer.

"Next, we have the flying trapeze act with a duo in perfect sync! And never missing a target... the knife thrower with a perfect record!"

Alois gasped multiple times as the man threw knives at the girl spinning on the wheel, before he finished his act by impaling the apple at the top of the girl's head.

"There's nothing particularly special about the program..." Ciel commented, making Alois look towards him, horrified.

"What?! Nothing special?! These people are doing things I've only seen Sebastian and Claude do, and these people are _**human**_!" Alois flailed his hands around as if to make a point.

Sebastian gave a sigh at the boy's reaction. "I do believe master was referring to the abducted children, Lord Trancy." The boy blushed, having forgotten that's why they were there. "It does not seem like the children are being made to perform," Sebastian added. He noticed that his wife was quiet. When he glanced at her, he found her glaring at the announcer. "Dear?" he called. "Is everything alright?" he asked, worried by her reaction.

"Do not worry about me. Take care of the boys; especially my little boy, Ciel," she snarled her answer at him.

He knew that his wife wasn't angry with him. In fact her reaction seemed to be attached with this circus. "So, there is something wrong with this circus?" he asked.

"If it wasn't for the case and my curiosity, I would've torn their limbs apart by now," she growled silently.

Sebastian smirked. "I'll take care of it for now, then. You can join us later when you think you're calm enough and it's the right time, okay?"

"Hmm… Thank you, Mephistopheles."

"For the next act! The princess of our circus undertakes her death-defying tightrope walk!" Again, the audience was entrapped, watching the girl cross the tight rope.

"If the goal wasn't to put the children on display... then perhaps the traveling route of the circus coinciding with the missing children is simply a coincidence?" Ciel stated to himself, gaining Sebastian and Enigma's attention.

"Now we have an extremely rare creature, half-man, half-snake." Beside Ciel, Alois leaned forward in awe. This guy had _scales _covering his skin! "A magnificent dance by the Snakeman!" It was amazing to watch the snakeman dance with his snakes, them slithering all over him.

"And last, but certainly not least! The star of our circus makes her entrance! Feast your eyes on our animal tamer!" Suddenly, a whip cracked, and a barely dressed girl entered with a tiger

"There are no children involved in the last act either," Ciel commented while Joker asked for a couple of volunteers. "It looks as if coming to the circus was rather a waste of time."

Enigma was about to comment on how it _wasn't _a waste of time, seeing as how Alois had enjoyed himself and Ciel himself got a break from his usual routine, when Sebastian rose in his seat.

"Sebastian...?" Ciel looked at him in surprise. Enigma's eyebrows knitted. _'Had he sensed something? But that's not possible.'_

"Good sir in the tailcoat!" the ring leader pointed to Sebastian. "Come down to the stage then!"

Before anyone could ask Sebastian what he was doing, he was going towards the centre. Alois held onto Enigma's hand and looked worried. "What do you think he found?" he asked. Ciel too looked at her for an answer.

"To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea what he found," Enigma stated, concerned.

"May we have the two of ye lie down over here, Sir?" she heard Joker say.

Her eyes found her husband, and her eyes widened when she saw Sebastian swiftly go the other way, going directly to the tiger that was innocently sitting and minding its own business.

"Oh my... what round eyes you have..." she heard him exclaim cheerfully.

It hit Ciel and Enigma like a ton of bricks. A tiger is a cat. Alois didn't know about Sebastian's cat fetish. "Oh dear God..." she muttered. "He's going to _pester _that poor creature." She shook her head, sighing. She just didn't understand his obsession with cats.

"Vivid strips the likes of which I have never seen... and such soft ears..." He pulled the tiger's cheeks back, exposing its teeth. "You take my breath away." They heard him hum in pleasure. "Oh? Your claws have gotten a touch long," he muttered playfully.

"Of course they did, dumbass! Tigers use their claws to _hunt_! Even I know that," Alois exclaimed quietly.

"You must not let your grooming go amiss now..." The demon lifted the tiger's paw. "Your paw pads are plump and also most enchanting." He started pressing on the tiger's paw pads.

The tiger, sick of this harassment, leaned forward and stretched its mouth over his face. Ciel and Enigma face-palmed themselves and Alois gasped in horror; while the rest of the tent screamed in fear.

"Betty!" The animal tamer yelled, "Let go of him!" She jerked her arm back before it sprung forward, the whip cracking right into Sebastian's palm, who caught it much to the animal tamer's surprise.

"She is not to blame," Sebastian said once he detached his face from Betty's mouth. "In the face of such loveliness, I simply could not stop myself from being thoughtlessly rude... Furthermore, one cannot train animals by just blindly swinging one's whip." He smiled up at the tamer.

And then Betty leaned forward and bit him again, making Enigma sigh.

"Betty! Spit him out! He's dirty!" the tamer shouted again.

The demon just smiled and said, "My, my, what a tomboy you are."

**~BMB~**

"Who told you to go that far?!" Ciel yelled, glaring up at the demon.

"In this matter, I actually agree with him, Sebastian. You should've controlled yourself," Enigma said softly, as she shook her head. She was clearly embarrassed by her husband's behavior

"Forgive me, young masters, my lady." Sebastian gave a rather pleasant smile; he looked so satisfied that it was terrifying to Alois. "I have been alive for a long time. But cats are so whimsical; I can never quite read them..." Alois could've sworn that he saw the demon sparkling.

Ciel, eye twitching, turned on his heel and started walking faster towards the exit. "First of all, what were you hoping to gain by standing out so mu…"

**ACHOO! ! !**

A sneeze cut Ciel off. "Stay away from me!" Ciel shouted, rubbing his nose with the handkerchief Enigma handed him. "You know I'm allergic to cats!"

**ACHOO! ! !**

Sebastian was still grinning cheerfully to himself, but acknowledged the order, placing his hand over his chest with a "Yes, my lord."

"Ah! There they are!" he heard someone calling from behind. "Ye in the tailcoat!"

Enigma looked up at Sebastian, sharing a look with the demon who had also noticed the voice of the ring leader.

Sebastian turned around, to be greeted by the sight of Joker running up towards him. Glancing towards Ciel, Enigma noticed him glancing back at his butler, but continuing forward. She didn't want to stay close to the ring master in case she felt the overwhelming desire to kill him again. So she followed Ciel and Alois. Alois was glancing back again and again to find out what the demon and ring master were talking about. They quickly hid behind a stall and peeked out at Sebastian. They found him smiling brightly once more. So they knew he must've been talking about that tiger again.

"I think you should be jealous of that tiger,"Alois stated, looking up at to the female he secretly considered his mother figure, just like Ciel did. "I know I would've been if my Claude looked that happy after getting bitten by that tiger," he added, shrugging.

Ciel glared at Alois in clear disgust, while Enigma just looked amused. "No you wouldn't have. Claude is your demon; your servant, and not your life partner. Servants do lip service. They lie about liking you or caring for you; while a life partner really cares for you and loves you for who you are," Enigma explained. "And jealous?! Who told you that I'm not? But it certainly is not that poor cat's fault…" Enigma sighed.

"…that you husband is a weirdo?" Ciel finished. He too had a small smile playing on his lips. Enigma and Alois chuckleed along with Ciel.

.

.

.

"You took a while," Ciel noted once Sebastian entered the carriage.

His demon merely shrugged. "I was interrupted before I could search the entire area. I would like to penetrate a bit deeper into their organization. So, I got us three scouted," he said, indicating towards the Earls and himself, "in their circus. Are you alright, by the away? I heard you sneeze… multiple times." Sebastian smirked slightly, earning a glare from the smaller boy as the carriage started forward.

"Sebastian!" Enigma gave him a stern look while Alois pressed his lips to stop his smile.

"It's that blasted _cat hair_!" Ciel looked Sebastian over, a sneer curling his mouth. "If I start sneezing again, you're walking back."

"I'd likely make it back to the town house before you, Young Master, if that were the case," the demon teased, placing his hand over his heart in his customary faux-bow. "Would you prefer it if I did and had tea prepared?"

Ciel brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "No, that idiotic _duo _will be there. Soma won't consider you showing up suspicious, but Agni certainly will."

"Not necessarily." Ciel's lone eye gaze turned to Enigma. "He considers Sebastian his friend; he would subconsciously ignore anything suspicious and peculiar," Enigma stated, smirking at her husband.

"And he would reprimand himself if for some reason he does look badly at Sebastian, or think him an oddity; Thinking that he isn't be a true friend, having such thoughts," Alois added.

Ciel and his butler stared at Alois as though they were really seeing him for the first time. "Huh?!" they stated in unison. Ciel shook his head and turned to Sebastian. "You mentioned being scouted. So we have sufficiently infiltrated the circus? How's that going to work?"

"They are under the notion that I am a butler in some torturous household, and you two Earl are my sons," Sebastian stated casually. Enigma smiled up to him at that.

"WHAT?!" both boys yelled out in shock.

**A/N: So… I thought you guys deserved a treat. So, I uploaded this chapter fast. But that next one might take time. So, to make me upload faster, you must leave a review….xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notice from Author**

My dear readers,

I'm really, really sorry that it's not an update. After a lot of consideration I've decided on putting all my stories on temporary hiatus. I live in my in-laws house at this moment and I'm not really allowed to use their computer much. Their behavior if I do sit in front of the computer for more than 15 minutes is not worth it. It takes time to write. It can't be done. Many of you are writers yourselves, so you know what I'm talking about. It really sucks _ I'm currently looking for a job and the first thing I'll buy with that money is a laptop so that I can continue my writings. Thanks for all your support and understanding. Love you all and I'll miss you guys.

Myimagination2012


End file.
